BE GENTELMENT
by yuan.sendoh07
Summary: Namikaze Naruto lajang usia 36 tahun,Uchiha Sasuke lajang 36 tahun,Uchiha Itachi lajang 39 tahun dan Hatake Kakashi duda anak satu 39 tahun, kisah empat orang sahabat meraih impian ke dua mereka,,(pair, NaruHina,SasuSaku,ItaHana,KakaSai)
1. Chapter 1

**_BE GENTLEMENT_**

 ** _SUMMARY_**

 _Namikaze Naruto lajang usia 36 tahun seorang guru etika yang tak pernah menyangka bahwa gaun pengantin yang sudah koyak bisa membawanya pada impian ke dua nya, seorang wanita dengan mata seindah mutiara._

 _Uchiha Sasuke lajang usia 36 tahun, pengusaha yang cukup sukses, tidak percaya komitmen. Bagaimana jika satu kali dalam hidupnya dia tidak bersikap gentlemen karena sebuah payung, membuatnya jatuh cinta pada wanita pemilik mata sewarna dedaunan._

 _Uchiha Itachi lajang 39 tahun, mendedikasikan hidupnya demi cita-cita. Seorang jenius yang dianggap tidak memliki cela. Dianggap sempurna sedari kecil. Tapi bagaimana jika distrik kumuh konoha membawanya pada kesempurnaan yang tidak bisa dia tebak. Pada seorang wanita yang diberi nama bunga._

 _Hatake Kakashi, duda satu putra ,39 tahun. Kegagalan pernikahan yang membuatnya tidak percaya untuk menjalin komitmen lagi. Hingga seorang pemuda di bilik toilet sebuah bar mampu membangkitkan hasrat ingin memiliki nya lagi._

 ** _NARUTO BELONG MASASHI KISHIMOTO_**

 ** _BE GENTELMENT BY YUAN SENDOH_**

.

.

 _KONOHA ,MUSIM GUGUR_

Daun maple berjatuhan dari dahannya. Melayang sebentar di udara ,terbawa angin lalu jatuh di atas tanah yang lembab karena hujan. Udara musim gugur selalu sama dengan tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Pergerakannya selalu berganti dengan cepat, entah itu saat mentari sedang tersenyum hangat atau bersembunyi di balik awan dan mulai menumpahkan hujan. Kita berpijak di dunia yang senantiasa berevolusi setiap detiknya. Waktu berotasi dengan cepat dan tanpa ampun menghajar orang-orang yang senang berleha. Setiap orang lahir dan menjalani hidup mengikuti arus. Jatuh bangun setiap waktu. Semua orang mengejar banyak hal yang berbeda, tapi tujuan mereka sama. Mencari sesuatu yang menjadikan hidup mereka sempurna dan lengkap. Sebagian menemukan kesempurnaan nya dari harta yang mereka punya, sebagian menemukannya dari orang-orang yang mereka cintai, sebagian dapat menemukannya dari wajah anak-anak mereka, dan hal paling _melankolis_ mereka menemukannya dari mata kekasih mereka. Sebagian menemukannya dari persahabatan yang dalam. Atau hal-hal kecil lainnya yang mungkin bisa membuat mereka tertawa atau menangis. Hal yang mungkin sempurna dimata orang lain, tidak selamanya benar. Sudah sifat manusia melihat hal yang diluar dirinya. Sebelum kita mampu mengenali diri sendiri.

Sejak lahir semua orang pikir hidup ku, Namikaze Naruto sudah sangat sempurna. Kakek ku memiliki lahan anggur yang luas di sebelah barat konoha. dan sejak ayahku mengambil alih perkebunan nya. Keluarga kami jadi keluarga terpandang yang dikenal sebagai produsen _wine_. Ayah ku suka sesuatu yang elegan seperti itu. Dan dia bahagia dengan segala kemewahan. Jadi aku tak heran jika dia sangat mencintai perusahaannya. Tidak banyak orang yang beruntung melakukan pekerjaan yang dia sukai. Kota kecil ini adalah bagian yang tak pernah lepas dari kehidupanku. Sejak tangisan pertama ku terdengar.

Ayah ku menjadi gubernur disini saat usia ku 12. Dan aku hidup sudah selayaknya tuan muda. Tapi entah aku tak tahu arti bersyukur atau aku yang terlalu keras kepala. Bagiku hidup yang kujalani seperti penjara. Tak ada kenyamanan yang bisa dirasakan,semuanya hambar. Dari semua hal yang aku pilih dalam menemukan kesempurnaan hidupku, adalah melakukan perjalanan.

Setelah lulus sekolah menengah aku pamit pada orang tua ku untuk memulai perjalanan ku ke seluruh pelosok Negara api. Aku mencintai alam dan aku senang berpetualang. Jadi aku berpikir itu akan jadi kesempurnaanku. Aku masih naïf saat itu. Dan mimpiku selalu terdengar mendekati logika, aku pikir tidak ada yang omong kosong tentang menjadi bebas. Hingga aku mulai berevolusi juga. Pemikiran ku semakin panjang. Dan aku menyadari segalanya. Kebebasan ku tidak di bangun diatas kakiku sendiri. Kebebasan ku dibangun diatas pondasi financial keluargaku. Dan aku disokong dengan itu setiap detik. Dan dari semua kesenjangan yang aku temukan di hampir semua tempat yang aku temui aku jadi mengerti. Saat waktu berjalan di bawah kaki kita. Dan saat kita mulai dewasa maka bukan impian yang jadi pegangan tapi beralih kepada tanggung jawab. Tanggung jawab terhadap hidup kita sendiri. Itulah yang membuat ku kembali. Tapi dengan segala kekeras kepalaanku. Akhirnya aku Namikaze Naruto usia 36 tahun adalah pegawai pemerintahan yang hidup mengandalkan gaji setiap bulannya,dan tugasku mencerdas kan anak bangsa. Aku membangun karir ini dari pondasi kakiku sendiri. Dan mempertahankannya selama 10 tahun. Bukan cita-cita ku menjadi guru. Tapi seperti yang aku bilang, tidak semua orang beruntung seperti ayahku. Pekerjaan ini adalah satu-satunya pekerjaan yang bisa menghidupiku dengan layak dari banyak pekerjaan yang aku coba. Mungkin karena watakku yang keras hingga aku dijuluki _sang dewa etika_ oleh murid dan rekan kerja ku. Semua orang di konoha mengenalku sebagai pembangkang yang tidak diberi warisan. Aku melimpahkan tanggung jawab itu pada Menma adik yang usia nya 8 tahun di bawahku. Tapi dia sangat bisa diandalkan. Dia mewarisi semua sifat ayah. Dan aku tidak pernah menyesal dengan hidupku. Meski kesempurnaan ini masih dalam pencarian.

Di umurku yang hampir setengah baya ini. Aku masih melajang. Bukan aku tidak tertarik untuk berkeluarga ,tapi masih ada banyak hal Yang terasa terlewatkan dan semua yang aku lakukan belum mencapai apapun. Mungkin karena aku sudah merasa cukup. Setidaknya untuk saat ini aku punya pekerjaan tetap, rumah yang nyaman dan aman, dan sahabat-sahabat yang ada di sisiku. Bicara tentang sahabat, hidupku tidak akan menjadi seperti sekarang jika tidak ada mereka. Aku tak pernah mendeklarasikan diriku sebagai sahabat mereka, begitupun sebaliknya. Tapi anehnya ,jika salah satu dari kami jatuh ke jurang paling dasar maka yang lain akan selalu siap sedia menariknya. Dan hal itulah yang membuat kami mampu menghadapi semua resiko dalam pilihan hidup kami.

Sahabatku yang terdekat namanya Uchiha Sasuke, aku mengenalnya sejak kami main bola bersama di sekolah dasar. Dia anak yang serius, tapi dulu jika ditanya cita-cita dia adalah satu-satu nya anak sekolah dasar yang 'berpikir'. Dan pada akhir nya mengangkat bahu acuh dan bergumam "memangnya akan jadi apa kita?"

Seiring bertambahnya usia, Sasuke menjadi pribadi yang lebih terkontrol dan terencana. Dia selalu mendapat nilai terbaik. Dia agak angkuh dan cuek. Dan tidak suka terlihat. Hanya aku satu-satu nya teman yang mungkin dia ajak mengobrol. Ayah nya adalah mantan kepala kepolisian konoha. tapi dengan tegas ayahnya melarang anak-anaknya menjadi polisi. Keluarga Uchiha adalah keluarga terpandang, tapi sasuke lebih suka jika menjadi orang biasa saja. Anehnya sejak kecil Sasuke lebih dekat pada ayahku di banding ayahnya sendiri. Dia membaca hampir semua buku koleksi ayahku. Dan akhir nya dia bilang dia ingin jadi pengusaha juga. Yang membuatku kagum padanya dia benar-benar membangun pondasi bisnisnya dengan tangannya sendiri. Dia bahkan bangkrut 2x dalam perjalanan bisnis nya. Bisinis pertamanya perkebunan kelapa sawit,dia membeli _satu hektar_ tanah di suna pada awalnya, dia serius melakukan itu. Satu hektar menjadi empat hektar dalam waktu yang cukup singkat. Kebangkrutannya terjadi karena sabotase. Perkebunannya terbakar habis, kerugian yang besar harus dia terima. Dan dampak yang terjadi akibat kebakaran itu lah yang harus dia tanggung. Negara menghukumnya dan memfitnahnya melakukan pembukaan lahan. Sasuke harus merelakan lahannya dan menjadi gelandangan. Dan menelan pahit dikhianati oleh pegawainya sendiri. Bisnis keduanya di bisnis transfortasi laut. Dia menjalankan bisnis itu dengan salah satu temannya di universitas. Bisnis ini sangat menjanjikan pada awalnya. Sasuke terlihat seperti jutawan dengan banyak kapal yang dia punya. Tapi nasib baik tidak berpihak padanya, krisis datang bagai badai di siang bolong, inflasi terjadi, dan saham merosot dengan tajam. Para investor angkat kaki. Dan PHK besar-besaran. Sasuke menjual semua kapalnya untuk membayar pesangon para awak kapal dan pegawai yang dia punya. Meski begitu di kegagalan keduanya dia masih punya tabungan untuk memulai lagi. Setelah kegagalan kedua nya dia mulai melihat sesuatu dari sudut pandang lain. Bisnis tidak harus besar dan menjanjikan. Tapi bisnis juga bisa di mulai dari sesuatu yang kecil dan membesarkannya seperti anak sendiri. Dibisnis ketiganya dia menjadi lebih matang. Dia membeli sebuah perusahaan percetakan surat kabar kecil di konoha. nama Koran nya _Konoha Headline_ . Sasuke tidak pernah mengerti tentang tulis menulis tapi dia pengusaha yang matang dan dengan focus nya yang luar biasa. Dari sang bayi bernama _Konoha Headline_ menjadi besar dan di kenal sebagai _Uchiha Publishing_. Selain Koran mereka juga mulai menerbitkan majalah, komik , hingga buku literature. Dan perusahaan yang ini lah yang paling bertahan lama. Meski begitu hidup Sasuke lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

Teman ku selanjutnya Hatake Kakashi. Dia seorang dokter ahli syaraf nama kerennya _Neurologi._ Kakashi adalah seseorang yang jenius. Ayahnya pemilik Rumah Sakit. Dan mungkin itu alasannya menjadi dokter. Meski pada awalnya dia terpaksa menjalaninya. Tapi Kakashi melakukan yang terbaik yang dia bisa. Meski hidup di bawah tekanan sang ayah Kakashi tak pernah mengeluh. Mungkin dia terlalu lelah membangkang. Sampai sekarang kami tidak pernah tahu apa mimpinya. Hidupnya pernah terlihat sempurna. Saat usianya 27 tahun dia menikah dengan seorang wanita cantik. Dan setahun kemudian dia sudah jadi ayah dari bayi super tampan. Kakashi memberi nama Ryuu untuk anaknya. Hidup Kakashi benar-benar terlihat sempurna. Karir yang hebat, keluarga yang bahagia, financial yang mencukupi,rumah mewah,rumah liburan,mobil yang bagus, tak ada cela. Tapi bahkan kesempurnaan kasat mata yang di bawa Kakashi tidak cukup untuk membuat kesempurnaan bathin untuk sang istri, Rin selalu merasa cemburu karena paras Kakashi yang tampan,dia tidak berhenti khawatir tentang segalanya. Rin merasa tidak sepadan dan rendah diri. Kakashi tahu ada hal- hal yang menganggu istirnya . karena itu kakashi membatasi pergaulannya,berharap istrinya percaya bahwa apapun yang di khawatirkan tidak pernah benar-benar terjadi. Tapi itu tidak berpengaruh. Mereka sering cekcok dan ribut, Kakashi berusaha menutup mata dan telinga. Dan mencoba lagi dan lagi. Merebut hati istrinya kembali. Tapi kesempurnaan hidup Rin tidak bersama dengan usaha-usaha Kakashi yang keras untuk mempertahankan rumah tangga mereka. Kakashi menceraikan Rin di usia pernikahan mereka yang kelima,atas permohonan sang mantan istri. Entah Kakashi terlalu baik atau terlalu mencintai Rin, dia bahkan memberikan Rin hak asuh Ryuu, Rin menolak pembagian harta. Dan tak lama kemudian Rin sudah menjadi istri orang lain. Rin menikah dengan sepupu jauh Sasuke bernama Uchiha Obito. Kakashi bilang obito adalah cinta pertama Rin. Mereka pindah ke canada dan membawa serta Ryuu. Meski Kakashi tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa tapi kepedihan jelas terlihat dimatanya. Dia memang masih jadi ayah Ryuu, tapi kebahagian itu terlihat sangat premature. Usianya 39 sekarang. Dan si tuan maha sempurna dari luar ini. Adalah seseorang yang paling banyak kehilangan.

Yang berikut nya Uchiha Itachi, Itachi kakak kandung Sasuke. Dia seorang jaksa wilayah. Cita-cita nya menegakan keadilan. Terdengar seperti pahlawan bertopeng. Hidup Itachi dalam mempertahankan cita-cita sangat keras. Sekolah diluar negeri. Menjadi buruh kasar untuk biaya hidup nya yang mahal. Dan karir yang harus berlangsung dengan pengabdian terlebih dahulu. Tidak banyak yang bisa di ceritakan tentang Itachi. Bukan aku tidak dekat dengan nya. Tapi tindakan dan sikapnya sangat sulit ditebak. Dia satu-satunya dari kami berempat yang mungkin benar-benar menggapai cita-cita. Usia nya sebaya Kakashi. Tapi dia masih melajang hingga sekarang. Entah apa yang masih mengganjal hati nya untuk berkeluarga. Alasannya, belum ada yang tepat. Tapi itu alasan yang klise, klise karena Aku dan Sasuke juga memakai alasan yang sama.

.

.

Konoha diguyur hujan musim gugur hari ini. Aku dengan tenang menyetir mobil sedan tua ku. Siang ini aku ada janji makan siang dengan sahabat-sahabat ku. Di kedai ramen favorit kami sejak remaja _. Ichiraku ramen_ . kedai ramen ini sederhana, tapi membawa banyak cerita dan sejarah. Kami tak henti melakukan hal-hal konyol disini. Paman Teuchi bahkan sudah kami anggap orang tua sendiri. Di usianya yang sudah tua dia masih menikmati hidup nya menjadi seorang koki. Dulu anak paman Teuchi naksir Kakashi tapi dulu cinta Kakashi hanya untuk satu orang dan seluruh konoha tahu itu. Jadi cinta Ayame untuk Kakashi selalu bertepuk sebelah tangan. Ayame mengakhiri cinta sebelah itu dengan menikah. Pernikahan mereka bahagia. Dan tampaknya Ayame agak bersyukur. Karena dia tidak menjamin kuat menjadi istri Kakashi yang maha sempurna.

Aku memarkir mobil ku di sebelah mobil Sasuke. Biasanya aku selalu naik kereta. Tapi hujan hari ini cukup lebat. Dan jauh lebih nyaman mengendarai kendaraan sendiri. Saat aku masuk. Aku melihat Sasuke menyeruput _ocha_ nya ,tangan kirinya menjepit sebatang rokok. Jasnya tersampir di lengan kursi, menyisakan kaos hitam. Tanpa banyak bicara aku duduk didepannya. Dia agak menaikan alis. Menatapku dengan tatapan 'kau baik-baik saja?' . aku pasti terlihat berantakan dengan setelan training ku. Pipiku agak sedikit ngilu. Aku mengangkat bahu ku sedikit.

"Perkelahian yang lainnya. Wajah ku terpukul saat berusaha melerai."

"Ooo….kukira kau dirampok." Sasuke menyeringgai di atas deritaku. _kurang ajar._

"Terima kasih atas simpatimu." Aku menyindirnya.

"Ya sama-sama." _Si sialan yang tidak pernah terpengaruh provokasi ini._

" Bagaimana pekerjaan mu?"

"Lancar, seperti biasa." Dia menatapku lagi setelah lama menatap ponselnya.

"Bocah-bocah itu pasti sangat imut hingga membuat mu babak belur." Sasuke menyipitkan matanya saat mengatakan itu.

"Ya mereka selalu menjadi bagian dari derita ku."

"Investasi saja. Buka usahamu sendiri."

"Tidak Sasuke. Aku sudah merasa cukup."

"Omong kosong." Dia berdecak. Dan menunduk memeriksa ponselnya lagi.

"Ku dengar kemarin malam kau makan malam dengan ayahku?"

"Ya kami tengah menjalankan proyek bersama."

"Proyek apa?"

"Property."

"Bagaimana kabarnya?"

Sasuke menaikan alisnya."Kabar apa?"

"Kabar ayahku, Bagaimana kabar ayah ku?" aku bertanya canggunng.

Sasuke memandangiku lama sebelum menjawab."Baik sepertinya."

" Sepertinya?"

"Apa kau tidak merasa aneh menanyakan kabar orangtua mu pada temanmu. Naruto ?"

"Ya, tapi aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya."

"Tahu tidak di zamanku ada teknologi bernama _telephone."_ Dia mengucapakan kata telepon dengan bahasa inggris _. Mengejekku_.

"Lalu kau pikir aku hidup di zaman apa sialan."

"Tidak tahu, kalau kau tidak tahu fungsi telepon, itu berarti kau hidup di zaman batu. Telepon orang tua mu Naruto. Kau bukan remaja tanggung lagi yang doyan kabur yang kau hindari sebenarnya."

"Entahlah. Tahu tidak aku sangat merindukan mereka."

"Ya,ya,ya bicara saja dengan angin. Aku sudah muak mendengarnya."

"Sialan kau, Sasuke."

"Silahkan mengumpat sepuasnya tuan muda. Tidak perlu memakai pesawat untuk mampir ke tempat mereka."

"Kurasa lebih dari sekedar pesawat untuk mampir ke tempat mereka."

"Kau hanya harus sedikit rileks bung. Ibu mu mungkin akan mengomelimu. Tapi begitulah semua ibu kan?"

Aku tak mau menjawab. Aku ingin sekali kesana sebenarnya. Tapi aku malas mendapat kuliah menggebu-gebu ibu tentang pernikahan. Dan segala bentuk perjodohan yang dia tawarkan. Menma adikku tinggal menunggu waktu untuk menikahi kekasihnya. Acara pertunangan mereka bahkan menjadi pembicaraan hangat di konoha. Anak mantan gubernur dan pewaris perusahaan _wine_ ayahnya bertunangan dengan seorang aktivis wanita muda mantan _miss Negara hi._ Tapi bukan hal itu yang menggangguku. Hanya saja semakin dekat tanggal pernikahan mereka maka semakin sering aku di bicarakan orang-orang. Semakin sering juga ibu ku berusaha menyelamatkan reputasiku. Dengan melakukan hal-hal yang menurutku sia-sia. Sia-sia karena aku tak pernah mau setuju, aku tidak peduli pada pandangan orang lain, dan ibu ku tidak peduli pada ketidakpedulianku. Dan entah bagai mana itu mengusiku. Aku terlalu sensitif jika berbicara masalah hidup, rencana hidup atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan ke tidak _bonafit-an_ ku. Terutama sejak aku mengakui pada mereka-orang tuaku- bahwa apa yang aku impikan sejak dulu benar-benar menjadi omong kosong.

Itachi datang tidak lama kemudian rambut hitam sebahunya basah. Penampilannya sangat berantakan. Sasuke bangkit memberinya sapu tangan.

"Diluar hujan sangat lebat. Aku menyesal tidak menyetir tadi pagi. Kukira hari akan cerah."

"Ramalan cuaca bilang hari ini hujan lebat."

"aku tak punya waktu menyalakan televisi di pagi hari Sasuke."

"Benar sekali, memang siapa yang punya waktu lebih di pagi hari untuk televisi kebetulan aku punya ponsel untuk memberiku informasi."

Aku tertawa mendengar Sasuke mengatakan itu dengan datar. Dan wajah Itachi yang merengut kesal.

"Kau bicara padaku seperti aku adalah orang tua yang ketinggalan zaman."

"Menyebalkan bukan, dia bahkan baru menguliahiku tentanya _Telephone_." Aku mengucapkan kata _Telephone_ untuk menyindirnya. Sasuke hanya tersenyum miring sebagai tanggapan. Mr. perfect Kakashi datang dari pintu. Tampilannya sangat rapi. Khas Kakashi. Aku selalu ingin tahu rahasia agar tidak menghasilkan kerutan kusut di kemejamu saat kau memakainya hampir separuh hari.

"Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu yang menarik?" Kakashi bertanya saat duduk di sebelahku. Mungkin saat dia masuk dia mendengar ku tertawa.

"Ouh ya tuan CEO kita baru menguliahi kita tentang teknologi."

Kakashi mengangkat sebelah alis nya,mencoba mengerti. Tapi setelah nya dia tidak bertanya lagi. Kami mulai memesan ramen. Tidak ada yang bicara saat kami makan. Entah sejak kapan kami menerapkan _Table manner_ . Mungkin saat kami merasa terlalu tua untuk bersikap konyol. Atau selera humor kami yang jadi padam sejak kemelut hidup terus datang di setiap kesempatan meski itu hanya sebuah celah kecil. Begitu lah arti menjadi dewasa.

"ouh sialan!" Kakashi mengumpat dan tersedak. Otomatis kami bertiga mengangkat wajah menatapnya heran.

Kakashi berdeham membersihkan tenggorokannya.

"Arah jam tiga." Dia berbisik dengan sudut bibirnya dan menunjuk arah dengan lirikan. kami menoleh kearah yang di tunjukannya. Di pintu masuk ichiraku, seorang wanita dengan sensual sedang mengeringkan kemejanya yang basah, air menetes dari rambutnya yang coklat bergelombang. Kemeja tipis putihnya yang basah karena hujan mengekspos pakaian dalam nya yang berwarna merah terang. Bahkan sangat jelas meski jarak kami cukup jauh. Wanita itu memakai rok yang sangat pendek. Kaki nya mulus tanpa stoking. Tampak seksi dengan stiletto merah terangnya. Wajahnya cantik meski bibirnya di poles terlalu merah. Tapi justru karena warnanya merah bibirnya terlihat sangat penuh dan seksi dan terlihat nikmat dikulum. Seketika aku meneguk ludahku. Semua temanku pasti merasakan hal yang sama.

"Aku tak tahu konoha saat hujan bisa sepanas ini." Itachi bergumam sambil melonggarkan dasinya.

"Dia punya payudara yang indah. Bukan begitu?" Sasuke melayangkan komentar yang lebih mirip pelecehan sexsual jika ditujukan kepada wanita yang tidak kau kenal.

"Lihat bokong nya yang seksi Naruto?" Itachi bertanya padaku. Hey untuk apa dia bertanya padaku.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku bicara tentang bokong nya?"

"Apa yang salah? Kau terlihat sangat menikmati pemandangan. Kenapa kau harus merasa kesal. "

"Aku guru etika Itachi jangan coreng reputasiku."

"Apa itu juga alasannya kenapa kau masih perjaka, dan melakukan sex kosong?"

"Apa? Aku tidak…..Sialan siapa yang berani bicara begitu tentang aku." Aku menatap Itachi tidak percaya.

"Sasuke yang bilang padaku." Ucap Itachi sambil lalu.

"Sasuke…." Aku marah sekarang dan mencoba menggapai kerah baju nya. Dan dia berkelit dengan gesit. "Apa masalah mu Naruto.." dia memelan kan suaranya. "aku baru saja akan melihat celana dalam nya yang berwarna merah. Kau mengganggu sialan." Dia mendengus diakhir kalimat.

"Astaga tolong jaga mulut kalian Tuan-tuan."

"Bukan kah wanita dengan merah itu selalu terlihat seksi, otoutou."

"Kau benar Aniki, sebenarnya ada apa dengan warna merah."

"Mungkin karena semua yang berwarna merah pada bagian tubuh wanita itu adalah favorit kita."

"Tolong hentikan kalian berdua." Aku benar-benar memperingatkan. Bagaimana kalau ada yang menyampaikan pada nyonya Uchiha bahwa anak nya tengah melecehkan wanita tak dikenal dengan kata-kata mereka, di tempat umum. Sedang kan Kakashi terus menunduk dan bergumam tidak jelas. Aku menyenggolnya sedikit.

"kau sedang apa?"

"Aku sedang berdoa."

" Berdoa agar terhindar dari dosa yang di umbar iblis cantik?" Itachi bertanya dengan nada yang serius.

"Bukan , " Kakashi menyeringgai dan mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan.

"Aku berdoa agar aku dapat mengecap dosa itu malam ini."

" Dokter sialan ini." Aku menggeleng ditengah tawa mereka. Diam-diam berdoa semoga Tuhan mengirimkan wanita terhormat yang belum terjamah salah satu bajingan yang ada di dunia ini.

.

.

Hari ku berakhir dengan cukup menyenangkan,aku rasa. Doa Kakashi terkabul, dengan percaya diri dia melenggang menghampiri wanita itu, dan entah bagaimana caranya dia berhasil membawanya ke dalam mobil. Sasuke menggumamkan sesuatu seperti 'jalang' ,Itachi menanggapi nya dengan dengusan dan berkomentar tentang kehebatan rayuan seorang Hatake. Tapi aku tidak setuju. Jika Hatake Kakashi pandai merayu, dia pasti masih hidup bahagia sekarang. Terkadang dalam diamku, aku selalu berusaha menerka,tentang hal-hal yang kami cari dalam hidup ini. Apa kami akan selalu begini. Berjalan di tempat. Atau menemukan sesuatu yang mungkin omong kosong tapi dapat membuat kami bangga.

Kami sudah tidak lagi muda, dan seiring bertambahnya usia kami. Hal-hal yang mungkin jadi terlihat mustahil. Hal-hal sepele menjadi rumit. Dan saat keputusan harus diambil jalan yang dilalui nya harus memutar dengan menekankan kata 'bagaimana'. Kami berempat seperti kembali pada kertas kosong yang menunggu takdir. Takdir yang akan menulis kisah kami lagi. Dan kapan dan bagaimana takdir itu mengggigit kami. Aku berharap kami masih bisa menjadi penopang untuk satu dari lainnya. Bersiaga saat seseorang jatuh kembali ke dalam kegelapan.

TBC…

a/n….maaf fic ini kemarin saya posting dengan judul THE BACHELOR, tapi setelah selesai 6 chapter tiba-tiba saya merasa tidak puas apalagi dari gaya bahasa nya. Jadi saya ubah semua plot ceritanya…

terima kasih sudah membaca.


	2. Destiny

**_BE GENTELMENT_**

 ** _DESTINY_**

.

.

 _-Wedding dress (Namikaze Naruto)_

Musim gugur masih di guyur hujan. Angin nya berhembus kecang, berisik di luar sana. Seharusnya ini jadi hari yang sejuk. Sejuk jika kau tak harus berlarian di kolidor sekolah mengejar anak berandalan yang ketahuan merokok di gudang sapu. Sejuk jika kau tidak harus berteriak- teriak seperti orang kesetanan saat melerai perkelahian. Sejuk jika setiap kali matamu memandang kau disuguhi pemandangan wajah-wajah yang bersahabat. Bukan pencari musuh seperti yang setiap hari aku lihat. Hari ini suguh hari yang melelahkan. Lebih melelahkan dari empat hari lainnya. Besok sudah akhir pekan, dan tampaknya berandalan imut ini tidak membiarkanku untuk istirahat di akhir minggu ini. Kemeja ku sudah sangat lusuh. Itulah kenapa aku paling nyaman memakai setelan olahraga. Aku terkulai dikursiku, dengan keringat dan aroma badan yang aku sendiri muak menciumnya.

"Kurasa aku perlu mandi." Aku sedikit bergumam.

"Ya itu sepertinya ide yang bagus."

"Terima kasih sindiranmu itu Shiranui Sensei, itu sangat membantu."

" Hehe,,, jangan terlalu serius Naruto Sensei. Kau tahu aku hanya bercanda. Hari ini akhir pekan. Mau pergi minum?"

"Kurasa itu ide yang bagus." Aku beranjak dari kursiku.

"Kemana?"

"Mandi." Aku menjawab singkat.

Shiranui Genma adalah guru yang seangkatan dengan ku. Dulu bahkan kami satu universitas. Dia orang yang menyenangkan, ayah dan suami yang baik. Keluarganya harmonis. Dia punya 2 anak yang selalu dia sebut namanya dengan bangga. Dan dia punya waktu yang banyak hanya untuk membuat kami mendengarkan cerita tentang Shiranui junior. Dia agak mirip Kakashi, sejak Ryuu lahir Kakashi tak pernah absen untuk menceritakan apapun yang junior Hatake lakukan. Bahkan sampai hari ini. Barangkali setiap ayah memang seperti itu. Genma bilang anak adalah bentuk kesempurnaan hidup, Kakashi bilang anak adalah awal dari tujuan. Dan anak-anak berandalan disini juga adalah anak-anak kebanggaan orang tua mereka. Jadi meski aku kurang paham, aku berharap anak-anak ini tidak mencoreng kebanggaan orangtuanya.

Aku berjalan melewati tangga menuju lantai paling bawah gedung sekolah. Disana ada kolam berenang indoor, dan shower. Jam segini kegiatan klub belum dimulai dan sepertinya disana sedang sepi. Bukannya apa-apa, sebagai seorang guru dengan katagori paling di hindari aku juga sebisa mungkin tidak lengah. Murid-murid ku bisa melakukan apa saja untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya padaku. Dan aku sudah pernah mengalami hal yang terburuk. Jadi aku harus waspada.

Aku membuka pintu tempat shower dengan mantap, dan detik itu juga aku merasa terkena serangan jantung, mulut ku menganga melihat pemandangan yang ada di depanku. Sepasang- ralat- dua orang pemuda sedang saling memagut bibir dengan rakus, tangan mereka saling menyentuh _'milik mereka'_ . Mata mereka bahkan sampai terlihat juling jelas menikmati kegiatan. Aku tahu populasi gay di konoha memang banyak. Aku sering melihat mereka berkencan. Tapi melihat mereka sampai seperti itu. Aku bahkan tak pernah membayangkannya. Mereka melengguh bersamaan, sepertinya mereka sudah selesai. Segera aku bangkit dari rasa terkejut ku. Berharap aku bisa menampilkan wajah paling seram yang aku punya. Mereka berciuman sekali lagi sebelum tertawa dan berbalik melihatku. Mata mereka melebar. Dengan terburu-buru mereka merapikan pakaian mereka. Aku dengan setia memandangi. Mengintimindasi mereka.

"Rencananya aku kesini untuk mandi, tapi melihat kalian. Aku rasa aku perlu melu-rus-kan be-be-ra-pa hal." Aku menekan banyak kata dalan kalimat ku. Aku menutup pintu, menyilangkan tanganku,menatap mereka yang menunduk.

"Apa tepatnya yang sedang kalian lakukan?"

"Kami…pacaran Sensei." Yahiko menggumam kan hal yang seperti itu. Aku menghela napas sebentar, menenangkan diri. Sasori sudah tampak akan menangis. Mereka berdua tidak pernah terlibat masalah sebelumnya. Yahiko adalah senior, dia kapten tim basket. Wajahnya agak menyeramkan tapi dia sangat cuek dengan sekitar. Tak pernah terlibat provokasi apapun. Sedangkan Sasori, dia sekretaris osis, anak baik-baik yang manis. Sangat penurut. Tipe siswa favorit para guru, bahkan favoritku juga.

"Dengar aku tidak melarang kalian pacaran," kalimat yang ini membuat mereka berani menatapku. " kalian punya hak asasi untuk itu" yang ini membuat Yahiko tersenyum. "Lagi pula semua orang pasti pernah kasmaran." Sasori tersenyum kali ini, senyum Yahiko lebih lebar lagi. Aku memberi jeda sebentar.

 _"Tapi melakukan hal seperti itu!"_ aku agak berteriak sekarang. Membuat mereka mengkeret lagi.

"Hal yang kalian lakukan adalah hal yang tidak senonoh yang tidak boleh dilakukan di sekolah, aku tak peduli jika diluar sana. Terutama dihadapanku. "

"jadi kami boleh melakukannya jika tidak dihadapanmu Sensei?"

"Jangan mengajukan pertanyaan bodoh Yahiko atau aku akan benar-benar mengulitimu. Beraninya kau pada Sasori." Aku berdesis.

"Sensei Yahiko tidak bersalah maksud ku…kami melakukannya bukan karena sepihak." Manis sekali pembelaan itu.

"Aku tahu, tidak ada yang bisa menyalahkan kalian yang sedang kasmaran. Tapi jika aku melihat kalian lagi dengan posisi seperti tadi. .." mereka menatapku menunggu kalimat selanjutnya.

"Entah apa yang akan aku lakukan. Sekarang kembali kekelas kalian."

"Hai, Sensei. " mereka mengangguk sebentar padaku dan keluar dengan tangan saling bertaut. Mereka terlihat polos dan masih melepaskan ego mereka sesuka hati. Lagi pula jika pun aku melarang mereka berpacaran lalu apa yang harus aku perbuat. Aku menghela nafas. Sekarang yang perlu aku lakukan adalah mengawasi mereka. Selama salah satu tidak dirugikan dan mencoreng nama baik sekolah. Maka kurasa aku tak perlu bertindak terlalu jauh.

.

Setelah banyak hal yang aku lewati hari ini. Aku berharap alcohol bisa membantu ku. Awalnya aku minum dengan Genma , tapi anak nya menelpon dengan suara imut, mengatakan tentang ingin segera bertemu papa. Aku bersumpah melihat Genma menangis terharu dan melesat pergi, meninggalkanku sendirian di meja bar. Kakashi tiba-tiba duduk disampingku. Aku tidak merasa heran dengan kehadirannya. Ini bar langganan kami. Dia terlihat kusut,tidak seperti biasanya.

"Hari yang buruk?" aku bertanya, penasaran.

"Ya ,cukup buruk." Dia menelan ludahnya.

"Tentang pekerjaan mu?"

"Aaa,,,tidak. ,bukan tentang itu."

"Jadi?" aku bertanya hati-hati. Takut membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Rin bilang padaku,orang tuanya akan datang ke Canada libur musim dingin ini."

Aku tak perlu bertanya apa masalahnya lagi. Jika keadaannya begitu maka sudah di pastikan Ryuu tidak akan pulang lagi kerumah ayahnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak ke Canada?"

"Kau pikir itu ide yang baik? Kau tahu bagaimana aku dan Rin jika sudah bertatap muka."

"Apa kau berpikir ada kemungkinan Rin berusaha menjauhkan Ryuu dari mu?"

"Dalam pikiranku,iya. Dalam intuisiku,tidak."

"Kau sudah menghubungi Ryuu."

"Ya,,dia bercerita padaku tentang menyenangkan nya memancing dengan papa Obito." Ada kepahitan dalam nada bicaranya. Sejak Ryuu menerima oranglain sebagai ayah nya. Kakashi tidak pernah berhenti cemburu. Meski nama keluarga Ryuu tidak pernah dirubah. Tapi orang lainlah yang memainkan peran ayah lebih banyak untuknya di banding dia yang ayah kandungnya. Udara tiba-tiba terasa sedikit sesak. Sangat tidak nyaman. Pengalihan topik apapun,sepertinya tidak akan begitu mempengaruhi. Dan aku memilih diam dan menemani Kakashi minum. Dia butuh dari sekedar mabuk.

Sekarang hampir tengah malam, aku minum cukup banyak. Tapi aku belum juga mabuk. Kurasa itu mungkin karena toleransiku terhadap alcohol semakin meningkat. Kakashi bilang itu sudah lumrah, karena semakin lama tubuh kita mengcover semua kebiasaan yang kita lakukan. Kakashi masih minum. Dia bahkan tak terlihat mabuk sama sekali. Saat aku meneguk minuman ku untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ponselku menjerit meminta perhatian. Nara Shikamaru lah yang tertera pada layar. Nara Shikamaru adalah seorang opsir polisi. Junior ku saat di sekolah menengah. Dan jika seorang opsir polisi menelepon ku. itu berarti ada hal yang sudah terjadi. 'Semoga bukan narkoba'. Aku membatin. Karena jika itu masalahnya. Aku tidak yakin bisa menyelamatkan mereka.

" Ya, Shika?"

 _"Maaf senpai aku mengganggu mu malam-malam begini. Perlu aku jelaskan secara detail?"_

"Narkoba?" aku bertanya dengan nada khawatir.

" _Bukan hanya perkelahian yang melibatkan gaun pengantin_." Diam-diam aku bersyukur.

"Aku tidak terlalu mengerti. Tapi aku akan segera datang."

" _Baik terima kasih_."dan dia menutup teleponnya begitu saja.

Aku pamit pada Kakashi,dia hanya mengangguk sebentar. Dan aku menyetir secepat aku bisa. Dalam kasus para remaja,terutama remaja pria tidak semua punya wali yang mau dengan tabah mengurusi hal seperti ini. Dan di sanalah fungsiku. Saat salah satu murid ku di tahan karena pelanggaran apapun,namaku adalah yang pertama mereka sebut. Dan entah kenapa walaupun ini sangat melelahkan,aku tidak pernah berhenti mengurusi mereka. Dan apapun yang terjadi dengan gaun pengantin ini. Aku harap tidak seburuk itu.

.

- _Toilet and The Boy (Hatake Kakashi )_

Hari ini bukan hari yang baik. Meski pekerjaan ku lancar seperti biasa. Satu telepon dari orang yang paling aku rindukan berhasil memanuver mood ku. aku sudah sangat kesal saat mantan istriku bilang jika Ryuu tidak bisa di jemput pulang olehku libur musim dingin ini. Dan kekesalanku bertambah saat anak ku menceritakan apa yang paling aku benci dari mulutnya. Papa baru yang dia punya. Dan apa yang 'dia' lakukan,yang seharus nya aku yang melakukannya. Aku tak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri, aku sangat iri pada lelaki itu. Aku tak peduli seberapa hebatnya dia membuat mantan istriku jatuh cinta. Tapi jika putra ku juga lebih menyukainya dibandingkan aku. Aku benar-benar ingin mengutuknya. Sudah hampir setahun saat terakhir kali aku menghabiskan waktu dengan nya. Ryuu selalu menelponku hampir setiap hari,memang. Kami tetap berkirim email tapi itu tidak memadamkan kerinduanku padanya. Ryuu adalah hal paling hebat yang aku akui sepanjang masa,yang Tuhan berikan padaku. Dan aku siap melakukan apa saja untuk mempertahankannya sebagai anakku yang sah. Tidak akan aku biarkan Uchiha Obito menyandingkan nama Uchiha di depan nama Ryuu menggantikan nama ku.

Dengan hati yang dipenuhi oleh amarah dan rasa cemburu yang begitu menekan dadaku. Aku menyetir ke bar langganan ,tempat biasa aku minum. Disana aku menemukan Naruto duduk sendirian. Tanpa ragu aku menghampirinya. Dia memandangku dengan tatapan bertanya dan khawatir. Aku tahu dia bisa membaca mood ku. Naruto paling hebat dalam hal membaca suasana hati orang lain. Jadi dia mengajak ku mengobrol dengan hati-hati. Berniat untuk tidak membuat ku merasa tidak nyaman.

Lelaki pirang ini sudah banyak berubah. Jika ini Naruto yang dulu, dia tidak akan berhenti mengoceh hingga lawan bicaranya memuaskan rasa penasarannya. Tapi sekarang setiap dia bicara, dia akan memilih kata yang tepat. Tanpa menyinggung,melukai,ataupun menekan. Aku mendengus dalam hati. Mengingat jika lelaki inilah yang dulu selalu memengang ujung baju ku. dan mengikutiku kemana saja aku pergi. Kini berganti jadi sosok matang yang siap menasehatiku. Tapi ternyata dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Kami minum dalam diam. Hanya suara obrolan orang lain yang berdengung dan irama musik jazz yang terdengar. Hingga ponselnya berdering cukup keras. Dia menjawab dengan nada tenang, meski ada kecemasan yang lolos dari suaranya. Dia pamit setelah hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan.

Tadinya aku memutuskan untuk mabuk,tapi sebanyak apapun aku menenggak minumanku. Itu tak membantu sama sekali. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk pulang dan mengistirahatkan semua organ tubuhku. Sebelumnya aku beranjak untuk pergi ke toilet. Efek dari banyak minum adalah penuhnya kantung kemih yang siap untuk mengeluarkan isinya.

Tapi saat aku sampai disana niat ku tidak terlaksana. Setelah aku membuka pintu. Aku melihat pemandangan yang ganjil. Seorang pemuda sangat muda diapit oleh pemuda yang lebih besar dari nya. Pemuda yang satu berada di belakangnya. Menahan tangan dan membekap mulutnya. Yang satu nya sudah berlutut dan memainkan alat genital si pemuda malang yang mungkin tengah kehabisan nafas. Air mata mengalir di dua matanya yang menatapku dengan tatapan memohon. Aku tahu apa yang sedang terjadi di hadapanku. Haruskah aku menginterupsi mereka? Aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri. Jika Naruto di posisiku sekarang, dia pasti sudah meradang dan memukuli penjahat-penjahat kelamin ini. Jika Itu Itachi dia pasti akan menyusun rencana untuk membebaskan pemuda ini tanpa terlihat campur tangannya. Jika itu Sasuke aku tidak tahu apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan. Barangkali dia hanya akan memutar mata dan melayangkan ejekan sarkasmenya. dan apa yang harus aku lakukan, untuk sesaat aku memutuskan untuk pergi, tapi setelah aku melihat wajah pemuda yang tampak masih di bawah umur itu. Tiba-tiba aku teringat anakku sendiri. Bagaimana kalau itu Ryuu,yang di lecehkan dan tampak tidak berdaya seperti ini. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa marah. Secepat yang aku bisa aku mencengkram kerah pemuda yang sedang berjongkok melakukan blow job dan melemparnya. Ya jangan remehkan usiaku yang tidak muda ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Pak tua!" si pemuda satu nya berteriak marah padaku.

"Lepaskan dia atau kau akan menyesal." Aku berdesis berbahaya. Tapi sepertinya dia tidak gentar.

"Memang nya apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"O…Banyak sekali yang bisa aku lakukan. Terutama aku orang dewasa yang lebih bisa di percayai. Dan aku pastikan bisa menjebloskan kalian ke penjara."

Mereka memandangku. Tapi tidak mengatakan apapun, dan melenggang pergi setelah memberikan tatapan kesal mereka yang terakhir kalinya padaku. Semua pemuda memang terlahir pengecut. Atensiku beralih pada si pemuda yang malang. Bajunya koyak ada luka bekas gigitan di lehernya yang sedikit berdarah. Di meringkuk sambil memegangi celananya untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu diantara selangkangannya. Dia menangis memilukan. Dan barangkali di dorong instingku sebagai seorang ayah aku menghampiri nya. Mengelus rambut nya perlahan seperti yang biasa aku lakukan pada Ryuu. Dia mendongkak dengan mata yang merah. Aku melepas mantel ku dan menyampirkannya di bahu pemuda yang terlalu kurus itu.

"Aku tahu kau tidak baik-baik saja. Tapi kau harus membenahi menampilanmu Nak. Aku tidak mau terlihat seperti om om cabul yang membuat mu berantakan begini."

Dia mengangguk sekilas dan masuk bilik toilet. Setelah menyelesaikan niat awalku. Aku berpikir untuk segera pergi. Tapi aku sedikit ragu. Jadi aku putuskan untuk menolong pemuda ini hingga tuntas.

"Hmmm…. Aku akan mengantar mu pulang. Ayo kau tak perlu takut lagi. Semua sudah aman." Aku berkata sedikit canggung.

Dia melirik ku tanpa bicara,dan hanya menunduk. Tapi dia mengikutiku keluar. Aku berbelok ke meja bar untuk meminta air mineral, anak ini harus segera di tenangkan. Dia masih mengikuti ku dengan patuh. Mungkin dia takut pemuda-pemuda tadi masih mengincarnya. Sampai di meja bar aku berbisik pada Hidan Bartender sekaligus pemilik Bar ini tentang kejadian tadi. Hidan tampak terkejut,dan dia segera membawa segelas air.

"Ini minumlah Nak."

Anak itu tidak mengucapkan apa-apa saat Hidan mengulurkan gelas padanya. Dia hanya mengambilnya dengan tangan gemetaran. Hidan menatapku meminta petunjuk apa yang harus dia katakan. Sementara aku sendiri tidak yakin harus mengatakan apa. Tangan anak itu masih gemetar. Dan kami berdua menatap nya semakin khawatir.

"Tenanglah Nak ,Kau aman sekarang bersama kami." Hidan memberi anak itu pengertian dengan lembut. Seperti ayah pada anaknya. Hidan memang seorang ayah sama sepertiku. Dan hal seperti ini sama-sama mengusik kami. Terutama kami berdua adalah patner yang selalu saling menyuarakan kekaguman kami pada anak kami masing-masing.

"Kakashi, kurasa aku akan mengantarnya pulang."

"Aku saja, kau masih bekerja kan."

"Terima kasih padamu. Dengar Nak Kakashi akan mengantar mu pulang. Dia paman yang baik, kau tak perlu takut ya."

Aku tersenyum geli melihat Hidan membujuk anak itu untuk mempercayaiku. Aku melirik pemuda ini. Dia melihat ku dengan ujung matanya yang gelap. Rambut nya juga hitam,dan kulit nya terlampau pucat. Badannya juga kurus. Semakin melihatnya semakin mengkhawatirkan. Setelah dia cukup tenang kami berjalan menuju mobil ku.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya ku saat kami sudah memasang sabuk pengaman.

"Sai." Dia menjawab dengan pelan.

"Baik lah Sai. Dimana tepatnya rumah mu?"

"Aku tidak tahu ." gumamnya. " karena suatu hal ayahku mengusirku hari ini. Jadi aku tidak yakin aku bisa pulang."

Aku memandangnya terkejut. Ketika aku berusaha mebuat anakku terus berada disampingku. Ayah lainnya di belahan lain bumi ini mengusir darah dagingnya sendiri. 'O..dunia begitu adil'. Pikir ku sarkasme.

"Aku punya rumah yang cukup nyaman. Kau bisa tinggal kalau kau mau."

Aku memandangnya. Tatapannya terlihat ragu meski aku melihat kelegaan dari raut mukanya.

"Tenang saja Nak,aku masih sangat menyukai payudara. Jadi kau tak perlu khawatir. Ok?"

Dia mendengus dan tertawa.

"Anda tidak perlu mendeklarasikan hal itu sejelas itu paman."

"Aku hanya takut kau mengkhawatirkan hal itu."

"Tidak, aku hanya merasa sudah merepotkanmu."

"Tidak masalah. Aku tidak keberatan. Berapa umurmu?"

"dua puluh tahun."

"Benarkah." Aku cukup kaget." Kau terlihat lebih muda dari seharusnya."

"Mungkin karena badanku yang tidak cukup besar."

"Hmmm kurasa begitu. Kuharap kau betah di rumah ku. untuk sementara kau bisa menempati kamar putra ku."

"Terima kasih sekali lagi paman."

"sudah kubilang ,tidak apa-apa." Aku mengacak rambutnya sebentar sebelum menjalankan mobil. Sebentar lagi musim dingin. Tidak heran kalau udara sudah sangat dingin. Dan udara hangat yang berhembus dari penghangat mobil membelai Sai hingga tertidur. Melihat wajahnya yang polos aku jadi semakin merindukan Ryuu. Aku mengangkat ponselku dan mulai menulis pesan.

 _'Ayah sangat merindukanmu'_.

.

- _The Red Umbrella (Uchiha Sasuke)_

Udara sangat dingin berhembus menembus mantel ku yang tebal. Hujan memang tidak selebat hari-hari kemarin. Tapi cukup untuk menahan ku berteduh di sebuah _coffe shop_ yang dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang berlindung dari hujan juga. Dengan secangkir espresso aku memandang hujan lewat jendela. Hari ini aku menyesal tidak membawa mobil. Setiap jumat malam adalah rutinitas kami untuk makan malam keluarga. Itachi menjemput ku di rumah dengan mobilnya untuk bersama-sama ke kediaman orangtua kami. Seperti biasa telinga kami panas mendengar omelan ibu tentang menikah. Ayah kami termasuk pendiam, jadi dia tidak terlalu banyak bicara. Hanya menanggapi sekena nya saat ibu menanyakan pendapat. Kami bertiga, aku,Itachi dan ayah tengah berbincang saat Itachi mendapat laporan penyelidikan dan pamit lebih awal karena pekerjaan nya. Itachi lebih terlihat seperti detektif dibandingkan seorang jaksa. Dia terlalu banyak melakukan penyelidikannya sendiri. Melihat wajah kecewa ayah saat Itachi pergi aku memutuskan untuk tinggal lebih lama untuk menemaninya. Ayah memintaku menginap, tapi sayangnya aku tidak bisa. Ada pekerjaan yang aku tinggalkan di rumah yang tidak bisa aku tunda. Dan disinilah aku terjebak sekarang.

Setelah cangkir espresso ku kosong, aku ingat jika tidak jauh dari sini ada sebuah mini market. Jika aku bisa berlari kesana mungkin saja aku bisa mendapat kan payung. Halte bus tinggal satu blok lagi dari sini. Dan berlari kesana-dibawah guyuran hujan- bukan ide yang bagus terutama jika sudah seumur ku. aku mulai berjalan cepat melewati deretan pertokoan sebisa mungkin menghindari hujan. Sampai di mini market aku bersyukur masih ada payung disana, ada dua, satu berwarna merah gelap, dan satu berwarna merah jambu. Aku memilih warna merah,karena merah jambu terlalu memalukan. Seorang wanita menyambar payung satu nya yang berwarna merah jambu. Wanita ini memiliki tinggi yang mungkin hanya sampai dadaku. Dia memiliki tubuh yang mungil, memakai office suit, sepotong rok berwarna pastel dan kemera soft pink, sepatu nya pink, bahkan rambut nya pun pink. Semua terlihat serba pink di mataku. Aku berusaha mengabaikan pinky berjalan ini dan mulai mengantri di kasir untuk membayar. Wanita pink itu ada di depan ku. aku bisa melihat puncak kepala nya. Antrian disini sangat panjang. Wanita pink itu sudah di depan kasir dan menunggu belanjaan nya dihitung. Dan mesin hitung otomatis mereka tiba-tiba tidak berfungsi. Kasir dan teknisi sedang berusaha memperbaiki saat seorang wanita hamil mendorong pintu sambil menggigil.

"Maaf Pak, Anda masih memiliki payung?"

Wanita itu bicara dengan gigi yang dirapatkan, bajunya sudah sangat basah kuyup. Dia pasti berjuang menembus hujan. Perutnya sangat besar , dengan perut sebesar itu, mana mungkin dia bisa berlari menghindari hujan.

"Stok kami sudah habis Nyonya. Mereka sudah membelinya. "

Penjaga toko menunjuk ku,dan si pink. Dan entah perasaan saja atau memang semua orang memandangiku. Tatapan mereka menghakimi ku. dan itu membuatku risih. Aku tahu apa yang ada di pikiran mereka. Mereka berharap aku melakukan sesuatu. Menawarkan payung ku untuk wanita hamil ini. Dan kenapa mereka hanya memandangku saat ada satu mahluk lagi yang sedang menggenggam payung juga. Tapi tentu saja. Karena aku laki-laki Yang harus bersikap _Gentelment_. si merah muda sudah akan mebuka mulutnya. Dan karena aku bukan seseorang yang nyaman di cap sebagai pria tidak sopan yang egois di konoha. aku mendahului nya. Lagi pula masih ada kemungkinan si wanita hamil ini menolak tawaran ku.

"Anda bisa memakai payung ini Nyonya." Aku mengatakannya dengan suara paling dalam. Aku bahkan tidak ingat dimana aku mempelajari cara bicara seperti itu.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih Tuan." Tanpa di sangka tawaran ku langsung di terima oleh nya. Ya aku hanya bisa mengeluh dalam hati. Baiklah mungkin ini bukan hari baik. Sambil tetap mempertahankan senyum diplomasi ku. aku bergumam 'sama-sama' . semua orang tidak memandangiku lagi dan itu lebih baik. Aku sudah berbalik berjalan ke kotak rokok otomatis untuk membeli rokok. Saat aku mendengar wanita hamil itu ingin menukar payung nya dengan warna merah muda,milik si pinky. Tawa mereka masih bisa ku dengar. Dan aku hanya bisa menahan kesalku dengan bibir yang rapat.

Aku sedang berdiri di depan mini market sambil merokok. Harusnya dari tadi aku berlari saja ke halte bus. Tidak ada taksi yang beroperasi di kawasan ini. Kebijakan pemerintahan paman Namikaze untuk membagi lahan mencari napkah, yang masih di pertahankan oleh generasi-generasi sesudahnya –yang menjadi gubernur- meski aku setuju tapi ini sangat merepotkan. Aku menunduk dan melihat sepatu cantik berwarna merah muda. Aku mengeryit sebentar sebelum mendongkak. Aku langsung dihadapkan dengan warna sewarna dedaunan. Ternyata si pinky punya mata berwarna hijau. Dia tersenyum dengan bibir nya yang mungil dan penuh berwarna pink, baiklah sejauh ini warna pink yang paling aku suka dari semua pink yang melekat pada tubuh wanita ini adalah bagian bibir nya. Dan aku bersyukur dia sudah memakai mantelnya. Dan mantelnya berwarna coklat bukan pink yang menyakiti mata ku lagi.

"Maaf,tuan jika tujuan anda ke halte bus. Kurasa kita bisa berbagi payung. Anggap saja ini adalah hadiah untuk kebaikan Anda pada Nyonya tadi." Dia masih tersenyum selagi mengatakan kalimat tadi. Seandainya dia tahu umpatan-umpatan apa saja yang ada di hati ku. tapi sekali lagi aku tidak akan sukses berbisnis jika aku tidak punya senyum diplomasi seperti yang tengah aku terbitkan sekarang.

"Jika Anda tidak keberatan."

Di menggeleng sebentar. "Tidak sama sekali."

"Kalau begitu izinkan aku yang memegang payungnya untuk Anda." Dia tersenyum lagi pada ku sambil menyodorkan payung merah itu padaku. Aku membuang puntung rokok dan membuka payung. Banyak sekali aturan menjadi laki-laki yang tidak pernah di ajarkan tapi kami semua melakukannya. Pria harus berjalan disisi luar jika berjalan beriringan dengan kaum hawa. Dan aku melakukannya. Jika sedang berpayung, maka kita yang harus memegang payungnya dan mencondongkannya lebih kepada wanita. Dan aku melakukannya. Dan pria harus mengikuti langkah wanita. Dan aku juga melakukannya. Ini benar-benar tidak berguna, bahu kiri ku basah karena payung yang ukurannya kecil ini. Wanita ini berjalan lambat,mungkin karena sepatu tinggi nya. Kenapa wanita suka memakai hal-hal yang merepotkan begitu. Meski kami para pria menyukainya karena terlihat seksi. Sampai di halte kami bertemu lagi dengan wanita hamil tadi,dia melambai dan tersenyum. Dia menghampiri kami dengan cukup semangat membuat ku meringis khawatir dia terpeleset.

"Aku tahu itu" dia berseru agak kencang. " Benang merah mengikat orang-orang yang berjodoh." Aku mengerutkan keningku mencerna perkataannya.

"Tidak ada benang merah disini Nyonya, yang ada hanya payung merah." Aku berusaha menanggapi humor ini.

" Payung atau pun benang selama itu berwarna merah. Itu sama saja. Percayalah padaku ini sudah takdir." Aku tidak menanggapi kalimatnya yang itu. Si wanita hamil memandangku dengan mata yang berbinar, sementara si pink entah kenapa semua wajahnya juga menjadi bersemu merah muda.

.

 _-Konoha X Zone (Uchiha Itachi)_

Jumat malam, seharusnya aku ada di rumah orang tua ku. didepan perapian bersama ayah dan adik laki-laki ku. mengobrolkan hal-hal ringan di temani oleh secangkir teh hangat dan kue jahe buatan ibu. Jangan lupakan suara merdu ibu kami yang selalu memulai kuliah yang sama. Menikah. Siapa didunia ini yang tidak mau menikah. Tapi seharusnya mereka yang paling tahu jika hal itu tidak semudah seperti di ucapkan. Kakashi juga pernah menikah dan dia gagal. Lihat hidupnya sekarang. Tidak ada lagi yang tersisa dari nya. Kecuali rasa sakit hati, dan cemburu. Tapi aku terpaksa meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri menanggung omelan ibu. Bukan di sengaja, tapi pekerjaan memanggilku. Dan disini lah aku sekarang. Di sebuah bar yang sedikit pengap di distrik X Konoha. distrik X ini adalah cerminan dari kesenjangan sosial kota besar. Sarang para gangster dan mafia sampai berandalan sekelas pencopet. Dan jika kau ingin menemukan penjahat paling di caripun semua orang di sini mengenal mereka. Para pelacur kecil usia di bawah dua puluh lalu lalang dengan pakaian mereka yang minim. Menghampiri pria-pria berjas yang kebanyakan membeli jas nya dengan uang haram. Aku di sini untuk bertemu informan rahasia ku. kasus ku kali ini cukup sulit, pembunuhan seorang anggota dewan yang melibatkan salah satu pelacur cilik disini, dan seorang perwira angkatan darat. Skenario kasusnya seperti ini, seorang anggota dewan ditemukan mati tertembak di kepalanya saat tengah berada di dalam mobil . Dan si pembunuh menyebutkan perwira tinggi angkatan darat inilah yang memerintahkannya. Dengan alasan memperebutkan seorang pelacur cilik dari distrik X. gadis itu pun –ku panggil gadis karena masih sangat belia- akhirnya harus diperiksa dan ditahan sebagai saksi. Dilihat dari segi mana pun skenario itu terlalu mengada-ngada. Drama itu bagaikan sebuah adegan paling dramatis dari novel misteri murahan. Dua orang yang sama-sama punya kuasa harus saling membunuh karena seorang gadis? Hah,, di lihat bagaimana pun itu tidak masuk akal. Malang sekali gadis belia itu, hanya karena dia penghuni distrik X, tidak seharus nya dia menghabiskan hidup dipenjara.

Seorang lelaki besar bercadar menghampiri ku. informan ku bernama Kakuzu, dia seorang renternir di distrik ini. Dan hebatnya, karena dia orang penting disini- penting karena kau pasti meminjam uang padanya- dia jadi tahu banyak hal.

"Boleh aku memesan Branndy?" dia bertanya setelah duduk dihadapanku.

"Tentu saja,silahkan."

Dia mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan."Kau yang tertaktir?"

"Tentu saja." Aku tidak kaget kalau dia masih pelit.

"Apa yang kau dapat." Aku bertanya tanpa basa-basi.

"Aaa,, nama nya Tsu, begitu dia di panggil."

"Aku sudah tahu itu Kakuzu."

"Benarkah ?" dia menaikan alisnya,tanda minta negosiasi yang lebih tinggi. Dasar licik. "Boleh aku minta kacang?" dia bertanya padaku. Aku hanya merespon dengan anggukan dan tangan yang di silangkan didepan dada.

"Dia dijual ke rumah bordil saat umurnya 15, ayahnya kalah besar saat berjudi. Dan orang yang pertama membeli dan membayarnya adalah si perwira tinggi itu. Mereka bilang ada hubungan antara Tsu dan sang perwira tinggi."

"Hubungan apa?"

"Yang pasti lebih dari hubungan badan. Maksud ku jika Tsu sudah tahu banyak hal tentang si perwira ini dan tidak sengaja membocorkannya pada si dewan A ini. Kurasa tidak ada satu pun yang mau kehilangan harga diri. Begitukan para orang kaya itu. Mereka sama-sama bajingan tapi mereka sama-sama mengancam. Kami disini mencopet, tapi kami tidak mencopet dari sesama pencopet. Kami tidak pernah menuding orang lain yang pencuri karena kami juga mencuri. Kalau kau mengerti maksud ku."

Aku terdiam dan berpikir sebentar.

"Berikan uang cash untuk membayar yang sudah aku pesan."

"Kenapa."

"Berikan saja." Dia memerintahku. Dan aku menurutinya.

"Dengar kan aku. Keluarlah di pintu sebelah barat bar ini. Pergilah ke gang paling ujung dan lompati pagar di sana. Kuharap kau masih kuat diumurmu yang sekarang."

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menyuruhku pergi?" aku tidak suka acara bisik-bisik yang tengah berlangsung antara aku dan si cadar ini.

"Ikuti saja perintahku. Kasus ini cukup riskan. Banyak orang kotor yang terlibat. Dan mereka tahu kau ancaman besar mereka."

"Kau memberi tahu mereka aku ada disini. Sialan kau bilang kau tidak mencuri dari pencuri."

"Masalahnya kau bukan pencuri. Dan aku masih ingin hidup,ikuti saja perintah ku Tuan jaksa. Kau mengenalku dengan baik . benar begitu?"

Sayangnya dia benar. Aku mengenalnya dengan baik. Jika tidak aku tidak akan percaya padanya. Setelah melempar tatapan kesal aku mulai berjalan cepat ke pintu sebelah barat. Dan benar saja tidak lama kemudian sekelompok gangster masuk membuat banyak orang menjerit. Aku melihat salah satu dari mereka bicara dengan Kakazu. Dan tanpa rasa bersalah pengkhianat itu menunjuk kearahku. Sialan. Dan aku berlari secepat aku bisa. Aku mengutuk renternir sialan itu mati tenggelam di dasar laut. Aku bahkan belum dapat informasi apapun.

.

Aku yakin aku berlari cukup jauh meninggalkan bar, aku sudah membuang mantel dan topiku. Menyisakan kaos hitam lengan panjang yang aku kenakan. Udara cukup dingin. Dan gang paling ujung yang di tunjuk Kakuzu masih sangat jauh. Kaki ku sedikit gemetar karena lelah. Aku benci menjadi tua. Aku terhuyung dan menabrak seorang wanita. Dia memandang ku heran.

"Anda baik-baik saja."

"Y-Ya…Maaf." Aku tersenggal kehabisan nafas.

"Apa kau alasan kenapa para gangster itu terlihat gelisah?" aku hanya menatapnya. Sebagai upaya terakhir ku untuk menjawab segala pertanyaannya.

"Wow mereka kemari." Dia bergumam. Aku mengerang dalam hati dan akan berlari lagi. Tapi wanita itu menarik baju ku. membawaku ke gang gelap di sebelah tumpukan sampah kering. Wanita itu menarikku dan menjebak dirinya sendiri diantara aku dan dinding sebuah bangunan. Semua seakan bergerak lambat dalam memoriku. Suara derap kaki yang berlarian. Benda kenyal dan lebut menyapu bibir ku. tanganku tiba-tiba ada di balik bajunya. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana wanita ini membuat posisi tubuh kami jadi seperti ini. Aku terlalu lelah untuk berpikir lebih jauh. Bibir nya masih mengulum bibir bawahku saat dia membawa tangan kiriku ke bokong nya yang sudah polos , benar-benar menyentuh kulit. Dia membuat ku merabanya. 'Kapan dia membuka celana dalamnya?' . aku ingin bertanya tapi bibirku masih di insvansi oleh nya. Banyak orang yang berlari di belakang kami. Entah mereka memang tidak peduli atau pemandangan ini terlalu lumrah. Dengan suara kecupan paling panjang yang pernah ku dengar. Dia melepas bibirnya saliva kami masih menyatu. Wajah kami masih berdekatan dia terus menariku menghipitnya. Dan sebelum aku menyakan sesuatu. Dia sudah berbisik ditelinga ku.

"Buka celana mua Tuan. Kita harus terlihat meyakinkan."

 _'Apa?! Yang benar saja?_ ' aku meneriakan itu dalam hati.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Seperti nya ane kebanyakan baca manga yaoi akhir-akhir ini.**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca.**

 **The KidSNo Oppai,Daun Momiji,Rinne TEN,Widya20,Kanar Sasku,Guest,Yuka**

 **ouh ya buat Rinne Ten percaya atau nggak meski umur saya kurang dari seperempat abad temen saya yang cowo banyak yang masih lajang umur segitu..hahahaha...dan mereka tuh asli nya pada jaim banget...so so an jadi cwo gentle padahal mah doyan ngeluh masalah cwe...**


	3. Destiny II

**_DESTINY II_**

.

.

 _-Konoha X Zone (Uchiha Itachi)_

Rencana ku malam ini tidak melibatkan seorang wanita asing dengan rambut coklat bergelombang dan bibir seksi nya. Rencana awalku mencercari Kakuzu dengan banyak pertanyaan, bukan berlari gila-gilaan di kejar para gangster. Entah ini kesialan atau keberuntungan. Karena saat ini aku sedang bersetubuh dengan seorang wanita asing,di dekat pembuangan sampah. Aku mungkin jauh dari kata gentelment tapi sebernafsunya aku. Aku akan memberlakukan teman bercinta ku dengan baik. Membawa mereka ke kamar suit. Di atas ranjang empuk. Membuai mereka dengan kemampuan ku yang sudah terlatih bertahun-tahun. Bukan bersetubuh seperti binatang,diluar sini, dengan banyak orang yang berlalu lalang di belakangku!

Erangan wanita ini tidak berhenti, perasaanku saja atau wanita ini sengaja mengeraskan suaranya. Meski awalnya wanita ini sedikit memaksa ku. Membuat ku terkejut, saat dia melompat dan mengaitkan kaki nya di pinggangku. Memasukan kejantananku dengan kasar hingga terasa ngilu. Tapi setelah itu aku bahkan tidak ingat apa-apa lagi. Apa peduliku jika dia wanita asing?apa peduliku jika banyak orang yang berlalu lalang? Pikiran ku sudah buyar ,yang tersisa hanya libido yang terus meningkat seiring kenikmatan yang terus aku teguk. Aku tak harus menahan diri, disini aku bukan Uchiha Itachi yang romantis dan lembut. Disini aku hanya orang asing yang bersetubuh dengan orang asing. Kami bahkan tidak bercinta. Tidak ada kelembutan dalam proses ini. Aku menghentak-hentakan tubuh wanita ini kasar. Wanita ini menarik leher ku. mencium ku dengan tidak sabar. Dia melilitkan lidahnya ke bawah lidah ku dan menjilati nya dengan perlahan. Membuat ku dekat dengan klimaks. Ini tidak bagus. Aku laki-laki dan enggan bagi ku untuk kalah. Jadi aku mencari lubang anal nya dan memasukan ibu jari ku ke sana, memasukan nya seirama dengan kejantananku yang masuk di lubang kewanitaannya. Hebatnya wanita ini tidak mau kalah. Dia hisap lidah ku keluar masuk rongga mulut nya, dengan bunyi _slrup slrup_ yang cepat. Dan saat aku mengganti ibu jari ku dengan jari tengah dan telunjuk di dalam analnya. Dia melepaskan bibir ku dan berteriak cukup nyaring, saliva bahkan mengalir di sudut bibirnya, matanya juling keatas dan dadanya membusung. Itu adalah pemandangan paling indah yang pernah aku lihat. Aku menyembunyikan eranganku di lehernya saat aku datang. Tidak bisa di pungkiri ini klimaks paling hebat yang pernah datang padaku.

.

Asap nikotin menari saat aku menghembuskan nya. Untuk pertama kali nya setelah bercinta aku merasa gelisah. Aku terduduk di anak tangga sebuah apartement yang _'cukup bagus'_ milik wanita asing tadi, dia duduk di samping ku. menghisap rokok nya dengan seksi meski dari tadi aku berusaha menyangkalnya. Aku menyapukan rambut ku perlahan ke belakang. Tangan wanita itu sedikit gemetar.

"Maaf, anda boleh masuk jika anda merasa dingin." Aku berkata sesopan mungkin. Di balas dengusan yang terlalu kentara.

"Terima kasih atas perhatianmu." Dia menjawab dengan sedikit nada sinis. Baiklah mungkin ada yang salah disini.

"Jika ,,,aku tidak salah paham. Kejadian tadi adalah upayamu untuk menyelamatkanku dari para gangster tadi, Terima kasih." Aku berusaha untuk tidak canggung saat mengatakan itu.

"Terima kasih kembali. Kau tidak berterima kasih untuk klimaks yang aku berikan?" dia menaikan alisnya. Aku tak menyangka kita akan membicarakan ini. Membuatku menelan ludah.

"Ya terima kasih juga untuk itu." Aku dengan hati-hati mengatakan itu. Saat melihatnya tersenyum miring. Aku tahu akan berakhir dimana pembicaraan ini. Tapi aku cukup baik untuk tidak mengungkapkannya secara langsung.

"Seratus ribu Ryo harga ku tuan." Dia berkata enteng sudah kuduga.

Ada banyak hal yang aku pikirkan sekarang. Pertama aku tidak membayar hanya untuk bercinta, kedua aku selalu menghindari hal-hal negative yang mungkin terjadi. Ketiga ini pengalaman pertama ku bercinta dengan wanita di distrik X. dan scenario terburuk berseliweran di kepalaku.

"Aku akan membayar mu empat ratus ribu. Tapi kau harus bersedia ikut dengan ku. bagaimana?" aku bertanya karena aku tidak bisa berhenti khawatir.

"Dokter kandungan hanya membuka praktek nya sampai pukul empat sore."

Hebat bagaimana dia tahu isi kepala ku. itu membuatku sedikit menganga.

"Bawa uang empat ratus ribu mu ke Rumah Sakit Konoha jam sepuluh pagi besok. kurasa aku bisa mempercayaimu. Ya kecuali kau ingin merusak reputasimu. Aku punya banyak scenario untuk itu." Dia menyeringgai di akhir ancamannya.

"Aku akan datang, dengan uangnya tentu saja." Aku berkata setenang mungkin.

"Senang bertansaksi dengan anda Tuan…..Uchiha Itachi."

Sialan dia tahu nama ku. ini benar-benar buruk. Aku bahkan bisa tahu dia tidak berhenti menyeringgai saat menaiki tangga. Ini adalah kunjunganku yang paling buruk ke distrik X konoha. Tak pernah menyangka sebelumnya si cadar licik Kakuzu akan mengkhianatiku. Dan sekarang seorang wanita cantik misterius tengah merencanakan untuk memerasku. Dengan gusar aku mematikan rokok dan berjalan pulang. Semoga esok, nasibku lebih baik dari hari ini.

.

- _Wedding Dress (Namikaze Naruto)_

Aku memarkirkan mobilku di area kantor polisi. Aku menyetir secepat aku hampir tengah malam dan aku harap urusan ini bisa cepat-cepat selesai. Saat aku masuk, aku di sambut wajah mengantuk Shikamaru yang tengah membuat laporan dengan malas. Aku edarkan pandangan ku mencari siapa yang menyebabkan aku berada disini tengah malam ini. Dan aku menemukannya. Dengan pakaian yang jauh dari kata rapih aku melihat Sabaku no Garra sedang melihat kemana saja selain padaku. Jelas menghindari segala intimindasi Collin menggaruk belakang kepala nya, dan Yahiko memasang cengirannya tengah menatapku.

"Silahkan duduk senpai." Shikamaru berkata sopan.

"Terima kasih. Apa kabarmu?" baiklah pertanyaan ini adalah usaha menyedihkanku untuk berusaha tidak tahu malu. Jujur saja aku sudah terlalu sering kemari. Buruknya seorang murid merupakan cermin untuk gurunya. Setidaknya begitu lah orang-orang menilai.

"Aku baik-baik saja senpai, kita baru bertemu dua hari yang lalu jika senpai tidak lupa."

"Ya,,tentu. Aku tidak lupa. Jadi bisa aku tahu apa yang terjadi?"

" Ketiga murid mu melakukan aksi heroik menyelamatkan seorang wanita yang di rampok di dalam mobilnya."

Aku melongo menatap Shikamaru dengan tampang bodoh. Atau barangkali memandangnya seperti orang bodoh. Tidak ada satu pun muridku yang punya kasus seperti ini. Polisi dungu mana yang memenjarakan orang hanya karena mereka membela seorang korban kriminalitas.

"Kau memenjarakan anak-anak ku hanya karena mereka berusaha menolong orang tidak berdaya?"

Ini tidak ada dalam ekspektasi ku tentang seorang Nara Shikamaru. Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak sebijaksana ini.

"Bukan aku yang melaporkan mereka kemari. Wanita itu yang melaporkannya."

"Apa wanita itu punya gangguan mental ? mereka bertiga menyelamatkannya dan mereka di seret kemari ?"

Aku belum bangkit dalam keterkejutanku. Dan sekarang rasa kesal sudah lebih mendominasi.

"Senpai ingat saat aku katakan baju pengantin?" aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Shikamaru lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kain berwarna putih yang sudah koyak dimana-dimana. Payet dan hiasan yang terpasang berceceran saat dia berusaha mengeluarkan kain itu dari sebuah tas plastik.

"Anak-anak mu tidak sengaja menjadi kan baju ini tameng untuk menyelamatkan diri. Wanita itu tidak terima gaunnya rusak jadi dia menyeret mereka semua kemari."

"Aku paham. Dia meminta ganti rugi?"

"Hmmmmm, dia tidak mengatakan apapun. Tapi jika wanita ini menerima ganti rugi dan diselesai kan dengan kekeluargaan. Itu berarti kasus sudah selesai."

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu. Di lihat dari mana pun mereka hanya ingin menolong wanita ini. Jika kalian para polisi berlaku seperti ini. Tidak ada lagi orang yang mau membela orang asing dari tindakan criminal."

"Senpai mereka tidak di laporkan karena menolong seseorang, mereka di laporkan karena kerusakan barang. Dan senpai tenang saja. Setelah wanita itu memaafkan anak-anak mu kasus ini akan di tutup. Dan tujuanku mengatakan ini padamu agar masalah ini bisa diselesaikan dengan cepat."

"Baik lah Shika . bisa kau berikan aku identitas wanita ini."

" Maaf itu tidak bisa senpai _." Apa lagi ini._

"Apa maksudmu?" aku menyipitkan mata sekarang.

"Petugas tidak di izinkan memberi infomasi seorang pelapor." Dia bergumam sembari melirikan matanya ke atas. Tepat ke kamera cctv. Dan aku cukup tahu artinya itu.

"Baiklah. Jadi anak-anakku sudah bisa pulang kan?"

"Ya tentu saja. Setelah kau menandatangi surat penjamin ini." Tanpa ragu aku membubuhkan tanda tanganku. Aku sudah terlalu sering melakukan ini.

"Aku akan menghubungimu tentang perkembangan bujukan ku untuk dimaafkan wanita itu." – _aku akan segera menghubungi mu untuk tahu identitas wanita ini-_ ini arti sebenarnya kalimat ku yang tadi.

"Ya ,aku akan menunggu kabar baik nya." Kalimat ini terdengar seperti – _tentu saja aku akan senang hati memberitahu mu-_

Aku beruntung mengenalnya. Aku berbalik mengahadap murid-murid ku yang sudah berdiri dan menundukan wajahnya. Aku menghela napas panjang sebentar. Ini tidak bagus. Akan tidak adil kalau aku memarahi mereka juga. Mereka tidak bersalah sama sekali. Lagi pula aku tidak ingin menanamkan pengajaran jika menolong orang lain akan mendapat kan petaka. Jadi aku berusaha tersenyum.

"Tenang saja. Aku pasti mengusahakan agar kasus ini cepat selesai. " mereka memandangku di balik bulu mata mereka.

" Dengar tidak pernah ada satu orang murid pun yang membuat ku bangga saat mereka di seret kemari. Tapi jujur saja kalian membuat ku bangga. Terlepas dari ketidak sengajaan kalian merusak sesuatu. Jadi mari kita asumsi kan kita sedang berhadapan dengan perempuan gila egois dan tidak berpendidikan. Dan kita pulang kerumah lalu tidur dengan nyenyak. Liburan menunggu kalian anak-anak."

Mereka memandangku dengan senyum yang lebar. Yahiko bahkan sudah berlinang air mata. " Sensei…." Mereka semua menunjukan gesture akan memeluk ku. aku tidak terlalu keberatan meski tahu jika Yahiko adalah gay membuat ku agak merinding. Tapi aku tidak menolak mereka.

"Baiklah mari sudahi acara pelukan ini dan kita harus segera pulang. Aku akan mengantarkan kalian sampai rumah."

"Sensei,,aku bilang pada orang tua ku kalau aku akan menginap dirumah teman."

Garra bergumam.

"Aku juga bilang begitu pada kakak ku." Collin menggaruk belakang kepalanya lagi.

"Hehehe…aku juga Sensei." Yahiko menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Aku mendengus menahan tawa, mereka tidak mau wali mereka tahu mereka terlibat masalah. "Baiklah kalian tidur dirumah ku. mungkin sebelum pulang kita bisa mampir untuk membeli ramen. Aku yang traktir."

Mereka semua tersenyum lebar. Melihat senyum mereka aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tersenyum juga.

Perjalanan kami cukup sunyi. Mereka semua memilih untuk bungkam dan setelah menghabis kan ramen mereka. Mereka berganti pakaian dengan piyama ku dan menggelar tiga futon di ruang tengah.

"Kalian keberatan aku tidur di kamarku?"

"Tidak sensei, selamat malam." Yahiko langsung meluncur ke balik selimut. Garra memberiku senyuman tipis. Dan Collin menatapku agak lama membuat ku menaikan alis.

"Terima kasih untuk malam ini sensei. Terima kasih banyak." Dia membungkuk sopan padaku.

"Ya, sekarang tidur lah Collin." Dia tersenyum sebelum membenamkan badannya di bawah selimut.

Aku memeriksa ponsel ku sebelum pergi tidur. Ada satu pesan singkat dari Nara Shikamaru.

 _Hyuuga Hinata_

 _HYUUGA BRIDAL_

 _Rasenggan Road, Blok II No.90 Distrik A Konoha_

 _01045XXXXXX_

 _._

 _._

 _-Red Umbrella (Uchiha Sasuke)_

Bus masih juga belum datang dan aku sudah mati kebosanan. Hujan masih saja lebat. Aku sudah gatal ingin menelepon Naruto atau Kakashi. Berharap mereka bisa member ku tumpangan. Tapi tidak aku lakukan. Tidak bijak rasanya aku menganggu aktivitas mereka. Mereka bekerja sepanjang minggu. Dan hari libur adalah hari yang mereka tunggu. Terutama Naruto, teman pirang ku itu punya jumlah kelelahan yang lebih banyak dari kami berempat. Aku bersandar di kusir tunggu. Sambil mengantuk.

"Kau tidak pulang hari ini?" suara lembut si pinky terdengar. Dia sedang menelpon seseorang. " Baiklah jaga dirimu baik-baik. Aku juga menyanyangi mu. Sampai nanti."

Ternyata dia sudah punya kekasih. Lagi pula kenapa kalau dia tidak punya kekasih. Tanya ku pada diriku sendiri. Aku mendengus memikirkan itu. Wanita ini tidak kupungkiri sangat cantik. Tapi banyak wanita cantik dikonoha. Dan lagipula tidak ada yang akan menyalahkanku jika aku tertarik pada salah satu dari mereka. Semua laki-laki sudah lumrah begitu. Bus yang aku tunggu akhirnya datang. Si pinky dan wanita hamil itu juga masuk kedalam bus. Bus sangat lenggang, mungkin karena ini sudah hampir tengah malam. Di tempat duduk depan berisi sepasang suami istri yang sudah renta saling mengaitkan tangan. Aku tersenyum pada mereka saat mata kami bertemu. Itu pemandangan yang sangat romantis. Aku duduk di bangku deretan sebelah kiri. Dan memandangi pemandangan kota konoha di malam hari lewat jendela. Perjalan berlangsung tenang. Membuat ku ingin memejamkan mata. Hingga aku mendengar teriakan dari arah belakang.

 _"Ya Tuhan !"_

"Nyonya anda baik-baik saja." Itu suara si pinky.

"Ya, Tuhan ini sakit sekali." Wanita hamil itu meringis.

Aku menolehkan kepala ku ke belakang. Sepasang suami istri yang sudah renta itu sudah berjalan ke bagian belakang bus. Dan aku juga mengikuti mereka karena penasaran. Aku terkejut saat melihat darah yang mengalir di kaki wanita hamil tadi. Dia menggigit bibir nya menahan sakit. Sementara di pinky terlihat panik mata nya sedikit melebar. Dia menghela nafas sebentar dan wajah panik nya berganti dengan wajah percaya diri.

"Nyonya mungkin anda akan segera melahirkan , tarik napas dan keluar kan pelan-pelan oke. Berapa jauh lagi rumah sakit konoha?" wanita itu bertanya sambil menatapku.

Aku berteriak pada supir bus menanyakan hal yang sama.

"Lima blok lagi !" si supir beteriak dari arah depan.

"Itu terlalu jauh." Wanita itu bergumam dan dalam diam aku setuju dengan nya.

"Kita perlu membaringkan anda nyonya. Tenang lah aku dokter kandungan aku bisa sedikit membantu."

Dia beranjak dari kursi dan menggelar mantelnya di lantai bus. Dan tanpa di perintah aku melakukan hal yang sama. Aku menggelar mantel ku di atas mantel nya. Dan dengan sigap membantu wanita hamil itu berbaring.

"Maaf tuan, anda tidak keberatan jika kaki anda menjadi bantalan untuk nya?" si pinky bertanya padaku. Aku tidak menjawab aku duduk di atas kepala wanita hamil ini dan menempatkan kepala nya di pangkuan ku. suami istri tua juga duduk di sisi kanan dan kiri ku. dari sini aku bisa melihat si pinky sibuk mengaduk tas nya. Mengeluarkan bungkusan sarung tangan karet baru dari dalam kotak obat, dia menggigit bungkus nya dan memakai sarung tangan itu. Lalu membuka celana dalam si ibu hamil yang sudah banyak darah nya. Bagian ini membuatku mual.

"Ya Tuhan ini sakit sekali."

"Tenang lah nak. Kau akan baik-baik saja." Si nenek memberikan semangat. Wanita hamil itu mencengkram tangan ku seakan ingin meremukan nya. Aku pernah menemani Kakashi di rumah sakit saat Rin melahirkan tapi aku hanya ada di ruang tunggu saat itu. Ini pengalaman pertama ku melihat hal seperti ini. Dan aku sedikit ketakutan. Keringat ku bercucuran. Dan demi segala hal yang terjadi didunia ini sepanjang hidupku. Hal ini adalah hal paling horror yang pernah kualami. Tanpa sadar saat si pinky mengintruksian ibu hamil ini menarik nafas aku juga mengikutinya. Tangan ku sudah kebas dalam cengkraman wanita hamil ini. Wanita ini terus mengerang menahan sakit.

"Apa wanita ini siap untuk melahirkan?" Tanya si kakek disamping kiriku.

"Ya tapi pembukaannya belum sempurna."

"Tapi darahnya sudah banyak sekali." Si nenek bergumam sambil mengusap lembut peluh yang menetes dari kening wanita ini. Wanita ini menghela nafas tenang sebelum mengerang sakit lagi. Terus begitu dari waktu ke waktu. Bus melaju kencang, sesekali decit rem terdengar mengerikan. Bus bahkan tidak berhenti di halte-halte berikut nya. Suasana di dalam sini tiba-tiba sangat hening. Keheningan yang sesekali terselip erangan bahkan teriakan sang wanita hamil. Dia sudah menangis sekarang sambil merengek sakit. Dan cengkramannya lebih menyakitkan dari sebelumnya.

"Kepalanya sudah terlihat nyonya.. anda harus mendorongnya."

"Aku tidak sanggup. Tuhan…..ini sakit sekali."

"Anda harus mendorongnya,,tarik napas dan dorong."

"Euuuuengggg!" wanita itu mengejan dengan sekuat tenaga, sekali, dua kali. Dan dia sudah terlihat kelelahan. Dan mata nya mulai terpejam. Ini membuat ku semakin takut.

"Nyonya anda tidak boleh tertidur!" si pinky mulai berteriak. Dan si nenek menepuk-nepuk pipinya membangunkannya. Pegangan wanita hamil itu melemah. Dan saat semua hal buruk berseliweran di kepalaku. Bus berhenti dengan kasar dengan decit mengerikan membuat wanita yang akan melahirkan ini terlonjak kaget dan mulai menarik nafas lagi.

"Sebentar lagi nyonya anda harus berjuang." Si pinky menyemangati. Saat segerombol orang berpakaian perawat datang masuk kedalam bus.

" … pasien ini bisa di pindahkan dari bus?" salah satu dari mereka bertanya pada sipinky.

"Tidak ada waktu kita akan melakukannya disini. Tolong siap kan keperluannya." Si pinky memerintah dengan sedikit panik.

"Nyonya tinggal sedikit lagi. Berjuang lah. Tarik napas dan dorong." Dia member intruksi lagi. Para perawat sudah meninggalkan bus meninggalkan dua lainnya yang membawa peralatan yang di perlukan seperti nya. Dan dengan satu teriakan yang keras, tangisan bayi menggema di seluruh badan bus. Dan tanpa sadar aku mendesah lega.

"Nyonya anak anda perempuan." Si pinky mengumumkan sambil mengangkat bayi mungil yang masih menangis. Seorang perawat memotong tali plasenta membuat ku meringis, mengalihkan pandanganku. Seorang wanita pirang masuk kedalam bus dengan setelan dokter.

"Sakura."

"Ino, kau yang piket hari ini?"

"Ya,,,wanita ini beruntung karena kau ada di dalam bus ini juga."

"Kau pikir begitu?"

"Ya,,serahkan sisa nya pada kami. Kami akan merawatnya." Wanita pirang itu melihat ku dengan matanya yang besar. "Tenang lah Tuan kami akan segera merawat istri anda." Dan pernyataan itu membuat ku mendengus. Bagaimana mungkin dia punya ide jika wanita ini adalah istriku. Tentu saja sebelum aku menyadari posisiku yang cukup mestra ini.

"Dia bukan suaminya Ino." Si pinky memberitahu sambil menahan senyum.

"Ouuhh ya maaf kan aku,sir."

Aku hanya menjawab dengan gelengan. Jujur saja semua syarafku sudah bertransformasi menjadi jelly. Dan aku merasa sangat lelah seakan baru berlari ber- mil-mil jauhnya. Banyak perawat lagi yang masuk dan mengangkat wanita yang baru mencatat sejarah melahirkan di dalam bus. Di temani banyak orang asing yang peduli dan baik hati. Aku masih terduduk di tempat ku, saat kakek tua menepuk bahu ku sekali sambil terkekeh. Dan si pinky membuka sarung tangannya dan menyatukannya dengan lipatan mantelku dan mantelnya yang sudah bau karat darah.

"Bagaimana dengan mantelmu?" dia bertanya padaku.

"Aku rasa aku tidak mau melihatnya lagi." Gumam ku lemah. Dia tertawa geli melihatku.

"Aku juga. Kurasa aku akan menyerahkannya pada petugas rumah sakit. Terserah mereka apakan mantel-mantel ini."

Setelah si pinky beranjak dari tempatnya. Aku mulai berdiri sambil berpegangan pada kursi-kursi bus. Dan entah kenapa berusaha tidak menginjak tempat yang tadi dijadikan tempat bersalin darurat. Aku berhasil keluar dari bus. Dan menyalakan rokok. Si supir bus mengumumkan jika dia tidak bisa melanjukan perjalanan. Dan menyarankan kami memakai jasa taksi. Udara sangat dingin saat aku sudah tidak mengenakan mantel. Di depan pintu masuk rumah sakit ada tiga taksi yang sudah berjejer. Suami istri itu sudah masuk kedalam taksi. Dan entah karena alasan apa. Aku membukakan pintu taksi untuk si pinky. Dia bergumam terima kasih dengan wajah bersemu merah muda. aku hanya membalas dengan sedikit senyum, dan melenggang menuju taksiku sendiri. Sekarang aku jadi tahu kenapa Kakashi dengan suka rela memberikan hak asuh Ryuu pada ibu nya. Mungkin karena pemandangan seperti tadilah yang dia lihat saat anaknya lahir kedunia,dan itu sangat mengerikan. Lebih mengerikan lagi jika itu terjadi pada orang-orang yang benar-benar kita pedulikan. Dan jika suatu hari aku punya anak aku tidak yakin ingin menemani ibunya melahirkan, ya kecuali,,,jika aku mencintai wanita mendengus, mengejek pikiran konyol ku. aku menelpon ibu sebentar saat sampai di rumah. Dan tanpa sadar tertidur disofa saat suara ibu ku masih terdengar di telingaku.

.

 _-Toilet and The Boy ( Hatake Kakashi )_

Waktu berjalan dengan sangat cepat. Rasanya baru saja aku tertidur selama lima menit. Dan aku harus terbangun karena ingin buang air kecil. Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali mengabaikannya. Tapi sebagai dokter aku tahu itu bukan hal yang baik. Aku mengerang dan membuka mata ku. jam masih menujukan pukul setengah tiga pagi. Seperti saran ku pada setiap orang yang berpotensi stroke. Sangat penting menerapkan aturan 3x setengah menit, saat terbangun tengah malam untuk buang air. Pertama kita harus berbaring selama setengah menit, setelah itu duduk di tempat tidur selama setengah menit, lalu terakhir julurkan kaki dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur selama setengah menit. Hal ini mungkin terdengar sepele. Tapi itu sangat penting bagi tubuh kita. Karena pola ECG ( Electro Cardiogram ) seseorang normal di siang hari. Dan pola itu akan berubah jika kita bangun tiba-tiba di malam hari. Bangun tiba-tiba di malam hari dapat membuat otak menjadi anaemic, dan menyebabkan gagal jantung karena kekurangan darah yang harusnya di pompa oleh jantung. Itu lah alasan kenapa banyak orang yang meninggal secara tiba-tiba di tengah malam, padahal dia baik-baik saja di siang hari nya.

Setelah menerapkan 3x setengah menit itu aku mulai berjalan menuruni tangga. Hanya ada satu kamar mandi di rumah ini. Saat aku membangun rumah ini. Semuanya adalah hal yang Rin inginkan. Dia bilang satu kamar mandi dapat membuat sebuah keluarga terlihat harmonis. Saat itu aku mendengus tapi sekarang aku menyadarinya. Dulu di tempat sikat gigi ada tiga sikat gigi yang berbeda warna. Sikat gigi ku berwarna putih, punya rin berwarna biru muda, dan sikat gigi merah mungil milik Ryuu berjajar berurutan. Sebelum tidur kami bertiga berbaris di depan kaca washtapel menggosok gigi bersama. Pada akhirnya hal yang paling aku tertawakan dulu adalah hal yang paling aku rindu kan sekarang. Aku akui aku masih mendambakan mereka jauh dari dalam lubuk hati ku. aku masih menginginkan mereka ada disini. Meski itu mustahil. Terkadang diam-diam aku selalu berpikir. Apa salah ku? apa yang tidak aku punya dimiliki oleh lelaki itu. Naruto bilang karena aku terlalu tampan. Memang nya wanita tidak mau punya suami tampan? Itachi bilang aku terlalu sempurna, demi keriput milik nya jika aku sempurna Rin tidak akan meminta di cerai kan. Sasuke bilang,,, seingatku Sasuke tidak pernah mengatakan apapun. Dia hanya menemaniku mabuk sepanjang malam selesai persidangan. Lalu kami main kartu dan game online seperti orang gila dan matrubrasi bersama di depan layar yang memutar video porno, untung kami masih memiliki kesadaran untuk tidak saling menyentuh. Aku juga tidak bisa menyalakan nya dia baru saja bangkrut untuk kedua kalinya. Dan kami berdua sama-sama depresi kehilangan impian yang sudah kami genggam sebelumnya.

Sesampainya di bawah aku melihat Sai sedang memeluk lututnya diatas sofa sambil memandangi sebuah pigura. Itu fotoku dan Ryuu saat memancing tahun lalu. Aku melewatinya menuju kamar mandi. Saat aku sudah selesai dengan urusan buang air,dia sudah meletakan pigura nya lagi.

"Tidak bisa tidur?"

"Ya begitulah,,dia anak mu kan? Dia anak yang tampan."

"Tentu saja, aku saja sudah setampan ini. Jadi kalau anakku tidak tampan seharusnya kau merasa heran"

"Tak bisa di percaya, Paman baru saja memuji diri sendiri."

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan memuji diri sendiri. Kalau aku tidak memuji diriku sendiri. Tidak ada yang akan memujiku. Lagipula meskipun aku ini sudah tua. Bisa kau tidak memanggilku paman. Rasa nya itu seperti doa agar aku cepat tua."

Sai terkekeh mendengar ku. aku tidak keberatan membuatnya tersenyum. Bukan apa-apa, hari ini pasti hari yang buruk untuknya. Aku tak pernah membayangkan jika aku di posisinya. Diusir dari rumah tanpa uang dan pakaian ganti. Hampir di lecehkan di toilet. Dan dia mungkin masih sedikit segan padaku.

"Baik lah,boleh aku memanggil mu, Hatake sama."

Aku mengernyit mendengar panggilan itu. "Itu sedikit berlebihan." Aku memutar mataku tidak setuju.

"Hatake-san."

"Itu terlallu kaku."

"Kakashi-san"

"Itu terdengar lebih baik."

"Jadi….dimana anggota keluargamu yang lainnya? Mereka sedang berlibur?"

Sebenarnya pertanyaan ini cukup menyakitiku. Entah egoku yang terluka atau hati ku yang memang sudah terluka.

"Anakku Ryuu tinggal bersama mantan istriku dan suami barunya di Canada."

Nada bicara ku terdengar dingin ,bahkan di telingaku. Dan aku sadar Sai menyadarinya. Dia memandangku dengan pandangan yang terlihat kosong. Ada misteri dari tatapan matanya saat memandangiku. Aku mengerutkan keningku saat melihat ekspresinya yang seperti itu. Dia meneguk ludahnya dan bergumam maaf padaku.

"Tidak apa-apa. Maaf membuatmu tidak nyaman Sai aku tidak bermaksud begitu."

"Seharusnya aku yangn mengatakan itu." Dia menunduk sebentar dan melirikku diam-diam. "Apa anak mu sebaya dengan ku."

"Aku tidak mungkin punya anak yang sebaya dengan mu. aku tidak setua itu. Umur nya sebelas February tahun depan."

Dan tanpa direncanakan. Cerita tentang Ryuu mengalir begitu saja dari mulutku. Mulai dari dia lahir kedunia. Saat pertama dia bisa memanggilku ayah. Saat pertama dia bisa menendang bola. Saat pertama dia menggambar muka ku dengan crayon berwarna biru. Sai memandangku dengan tatapan kagum kadang bertampang geli kadang dia ikut tersenyum juga. Aku tahu itu adalah upayanya untuk menghargaiku. Tapi aku tidak keberatan. Mungkin ini bentuk defresi ku karena terlalu merindukan Ryuu. Hingga aku sadar Sai mulai mengantuk di tempat dia duduk. Tanpa sadar aku mengusap-ngusap rambut nya, membuatnya semakin bergelung di sudut sofa. Dan tertidur begitu saja. Aku membetulkan posisinya di sofa senyaman mungkin. Mustahil aku bisa memindahkannya kekamar. Jadi aku berinisiatif untuk menyelimutinya. Lalu kembali kekamarku dan tidur. Seperti kebiasaan ku di malam hari. Aku akan sedikit menyemprotkan parfum favorit Rin di bantalku. Aku mungkin memang menyedihkan seperti ungkapan sarkasme Sasuke. Aku mengerang merasakan wanginya menggelitik inderaku. Dan setelah itu mimpiku selalu sama. Memeluk wanita yang mungkin tengah di peluk pria lain yang jadi impiannya.

.

TBC

Maaf agak lama ya..update nya. Maaf kalau ceritanya tidak sesuai Ekspektasi. Tapi mudah-mudahan bisa sedikit menghibur. Akhir-akhir ini kalau pulang kerja saya suka mendadak migran….. dan 3x setengah menit itu beneran penting ya guys,,terutama untuk pengidap darah tinggi dan jantung.

Well,, thx for

Tsumehaza-Arief yang sudah baca The Bachelor,,,dan maaf kan saya fic nya gak bisa diterusin.

Untuk Dinda,,,,liat chapter depan ya cantik Yuka juga hehehe Chapter depan ya…

Rinne Ten ide nya saya pake ya….heheehe

{yuka,dinda,agintalavegr,rinne ten,tsumehaza-arief, dan Widya20}


	4. Chapter 4

**NARUTO BELONG M.K SENSEI**

 **STORY BY**

 **YUAN SENDOH**

 **BE GENTELMENT 4**

 _-Wedding Dress (Namikaze Naruto)_

 _Hyuuga Hinata_

 _HYUUGA BRIDAL_

 _Rasenggan Road, Blok II No.90 Distrik A Konoha_

 _01045XXXXXX_

Aku mengerutkan kening ku saat membaca pesan singkat Shikamaru. Bukan karena aku merasa heran. Bukan juga aku tidak mengerti. Tapi nama yang ada di layar ponselku saat ini membangkit kan ingatan lama yang entah kenapa masih aku miliki. Kata orang, dalam hidup ini ada saat nya orang-orang datang dan pergi. Setiap detik yang dilewati dan terlewatkan begitu saja adalah bagian memori yang kadang hilang ditelan waktu. Ada hal-hal yang mungkin masih terekam. Salah satu dari hal yang paling menyakitkan yang terjadi pada diri sendiri atau di sebabkan diri kita sendiri. Bohong jika ada manusia yang senang menyakiti. Rasa sakit adalah beban yang berat. Baik itu tertanam pada diri kita , atau tertuai oleh diri kita. Beban itu lah yang akan membangkitkan memori yang mungkin sudah lama tidak kita sadari masih ada di bagian partikel isi kepala kita.

Khusus bagi kasus ku. Nama Hyuuga Hinata bukan lah nama baru. ada bagian kenangan ku tentang nya. Dan apa dan bagaimana nama itu masih selalu menyentuh sensitivitas ku adalah salah satu beban hidup yang pernah aku tuai dimasa remaja ku yang kata orang tanpa cela.

Ingatanku merambat ke tahun-tahun lampau dimana batas ego mampu mendobrak logika sekalipun. Ingatan ku melemparkan bayangan gadis berpipi bulat merah muda berambut pendek yang selalu bersembunyi di balik punggung kakak laki-laki nya.

Aku menghela nafas ku. Tiba-tiba merasa siap di serang insomnia malam ini. Kilasan yang datang dan pergi dalam benakku, tiba-tiba membuat ku takut. Sasuke pasti akan menikmati kondisi ku saat ini. Dan aku benci melihat seringgai yang akan tercetak di wajahnya yang angkuh. Andai saja aku dapat mengunci mulutku dan tidak membeberkan apapun padanya. Aku pasti akan sangat bersyukur. Tapi sayang nya satu dari sekian banyak kelemahan ku adalah dia. Tidak ada yang dapat aku tutup rapat di hadapan nya. Barangkali itu adalah perjanjian tak terucap antara kami. Tanpa terasa aku menghabiskan malam ini dengan memandang langit-langit kamar dalam remang-remang lampu tidur yang sudah kunyalakan.

Kepala ku terasa nyeri saat pagi telah datang, entah karena alkohol yang ku tenggak kemarin malam atau efek dari tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang. Otak ku masih bekerja meski mata ku tertutup rapat. Sudah tidak ada gunanya berbaring di atas tempat tidur. Jadi dengan langkah gontai aku beranjak ke kamar mandi dan mengganti pakaian ku dengan training biasa berwarna oranye hitam. Saat sampai di lantai bawah Collin sudah duduk di ruang makan dengan pakaian seragam lengkap nya. Aku mengernyit heran menatap nya ini bahkan masih terlalu pagi.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Pertanyaan ku sepertinya sedikit mengagetkannya. Tapi dia hanya tersenyum tipis seperti biasa.

"Aku akan segera pulang Sensei. Aku menunggumu bangun untuk pamit."

"Begitu? Baiklah kau yakin tidak sarapan dulu?"

"Aku sarapan di rumah saja." Dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Sensei akan meninggalkan mereka berdua disini."

"Mereka sudah besar. Jangan khawatirkan mereka. Ayo."

"Kau tidak takut mereka mencuri sesuatu di dalam rumah mu?"

"Omong kosong, aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang dapat di curi dari sini. Ayo ! aku juga ada urusan diluar. Jadi sekalian saja."

Collin menyeringgai sambil mengangguk. Shooter tim basket itu punya seringgai tampan yang sulit di tolak para gadis. Saat pertama kali menginjakan kaki nya di sekolahku aku lebih dari yakin jika dia anak baik-baik. Hebat cita-cita nya bahkan menjadi polisi. Meski terkadang tidak ada satu dari air muka nya yang dapat aku tebak. Kebanyakan siswaku mudah di baca. Saat-saat mereka mendapatkan masalah. Saat mereka menciptakan masalah. Saat mereka enggan merasa bersalah. Tapi Collin. Aku pernah berbikir bahwa dia anak pendiam yang suka menyendiri dan mudah terintimindasi. Tapi ternyata dia petarung yang tangguh. Dan hebatnya tanpa melakukan apapun. Dia sudah menjadi siswa paling di segani oleh siswa yang lainnya. Bahkan hingga tingkat senior. Sampai sekarang aku masih bertanya-tanya ada apa di balik sikap sopannya pada para pengajar. Yang membuat senioritas terpatahkan di konoha gakuen?

Seperti saat ini. Air muka Collin sangat tenang saat duduk di bangku penumpang mobil ku. "Sensei." Panggilannya membuatku sedikit bingung. Nada yang dia pakai tidak seperti biasanya, sedikit mengandung kecemasan.

"Ya."

"Jika,,wanita itu tidak memaafkan kami apa aku masih bisa menjadi polisi?" dia bertanya dengan nada melamun. Aku agak tidak yakin harus menjawab apa. Keraguan juga sedang aku tanggung semenjak semalam. Jika bukan Hyuuga Hinata yang di tulis di layar ponselku. Aku pasti berkoar omong kosong tentang semua dapat aku selesaikan. Lagi pula keantusiasan nya benar-benar muncul saat topik polisi di bawa. Dan aku yang sudah banyak menelan kegagalan dalam mencapai impian merasa sedikit bertanggung jawab. Aku tidak mau dia mengalami apa yang aku alami.

"Aku akan berusaha. Kau cukup percaya padaku."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada wanita gila itu?"

"Siapa yang kau sebut wanita gila itu anak muda?"

"Wanita yang ku selamat kan nyawanya kemarin malam."

"Nama nya Hyuuga Hinata. " aku menghela nafas sejenak. Hening, Collin bahkan tidak berkomentar apa-apa lagi.

"Aku turun di depan." Kata nya cukup membuat ku terbangun dari lamuanan ku sendiri.

"Apa?"

"kondominium depan statiun kereta. Aku tinggal disana."

"Baiklah. Disini?"

"Ya..Sensei… Terima kasih."

"Ya,,sampaikan salam ku pada kakak mu." Aku tersenyum padanya. Dia sempat membalas senyum ku sebelum berbalik dan berjalan kearah gedung.

.

Jalanan diawal liburan cukup lenggang. Mobilku melaju dengan lancar. Aku berencana mengunjungi Sasuke pagi ini. Aku perlu mendiskusikan sesuatu sebelum aku menemui Hinata. Sasuke tinggal di pemukiman agak mewah di konoha. Rumah _Cluster_ yang berdered tanpa pagar. Minimalis tapi berkelas. _Dia selalu berkoar_. Agak sulit menemukan letak rumah nya jika kau adalah orang baru di kawasan ini. Sekilas semuanya terlihat sama. Rumah Sasuke berada di ujung belokan ke dua. Perumahan ini selalu terlihat sepi. Yang tinggal dikawasan ini adalah para pencari uang yang rajin. Berkelas. Dan tidak suka bersosialisasi. Itu lah kenapa Sasuke betah tinggal disini. Hidup individual adalah gayanya. Aku menekan kunci kombinasi. Selalu menganggap ini rumah ku sendiri. Saat aku masuk aku di sambut pemandangan tidak biasa. Sasuke tertidur di sofa dengan posisi yang tidak nyaman. Ini agak bukan dia sekali. Mungkin dia mabuk,asumsi sementara ku. aku berjalan kedapur dan membuat sarapan, jujur aku sangat lapar. Aku sedang menyeduh kopi saat Sasuke bergerak bangun. Rambut nya berantakan. Dia berjalan sambil menguap menjijikan. Dia Uchiha yang itu,merobek topengnya di hadapan ku.

"Terima kasih kopinya Naruto."

"Kau tidak terkejut melihat ku?"

"Untuk apa?"

Aku mengerutkan keningku mendengar pertanyaan nya. Ada dua pertanyaan yang dilisan kan dalam dua kata. Khas si sialan Sasuke. Entah dia terlalu pintar atau terlalu malas bersuara.

"Aku kesini ada perlu dengan mu, dan ya kau memang sudah tidak harus terkejut. Tapi,kenapa kau bisa tertidur di sofa? Kau mabuk semalam?"

"Ya,, aku mabuk merah muda."

Mabuk merah muda katanya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak ada. Ada perlu apa? Kau kehabisan stok sarapan?"

"Aku tidak semiskin itu Tuan kaya raya. Aku kesini ingin menanyakan beberapa hal."

Sasuke memandangku curiga. Tapi dia tidak bertanya lagi, jadi aku pikir dia ingin aku terus bicara karena dia terlalu malas bertanya. Jadi dengan wajah canggung aku menatapnya ragu.

"Ekhmmm…..Apa kau masih berhubungan dengan Hyuuga Hinata?"

Kali ini Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. Menatapku tajam.

"Apa yang membuat mu mau menyebut nama nya lagi, Dobe?"

Bagus dia hanya akan memanggilku begitu jika dia sangat gusar padaku. Setidaknya aku yakin dia tidak akan tertawa terbahak-bahak di atas derita ku.

"Kenapa kau sangat gusar?"

"Kau paling tahu kenapa aku harus merasa gusar."

"Tolonglah Sasuke kali ini saja. Anak-anakku butuh bantuanmu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Hinata dirampok kemarin malam, anak-anak ku menyelamatkan nya. Tapi mereka merusak gaun pengantin milik nya. Dan dia dengan tega menyered anak-anakku ke kantor polisi. Aku harus menemuinya agar dia mau mencabut gugatan. Anak-anak itu masih muda untuk kehilangan masa depan."

"Sayang sekali, kabar terakhir yang kudengar dia pulang dari eropa beberapa tahun lalu. Aku mendengarnya dari Neji."

"Neji? Kau masih berhubungan dengan Neji."

"Ya dia yang membeli kapal-kapal ku saat aku bangkrut dulu."

"Dari sekian banyak orang kenapa kau minta bantuan padanya!"

"Kenapa kau harus marah? Tentu saja karena jika kau kaya Dobe . aku pasti tidak perlu minta bantuan Hyuuga Neji." Dia berdesis marah. "Kau bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana aku harus kehilangan harga diri."

"Maaf." Aku berucap lirih. Ego ku yang tinggi menentang warisan itu membuat teman ku kehilangan harga diri. Dan aku baru saja tahu. "Aku menyesal,sungguh."

"Jangan di pikirkan. Itu sudah berlalu."

"Jadi menurutmu. Apa yang harus aku lakukan."

"Berharap saja dia Hyuuga Hinata yang dulu."

"Berapa besar kemungkinan itu terjadi."

" Lima persen saja sudah terlalu besar jika untuk dirimu."

"Kau benar. Aku sangat menyadarinya."

Kami lalu terdiam sambil menikmati kopi pagi. Ada hal yang di pikirkan Sasuke. Meski aku tidak tahu itu apa itu cukup membuatnya terganggu.

"Apa rencana mu selanjutnya?" dia bertanya tanpa melihat ku.

"Aku rasa aku akan langsung menemuinya. Aku tidak yakin dia tidak menentang bertemu dengan ku,jika aku memintanya terlebih dahulu."

"Kau benar." Sasuke mengangguk. "Dengar Naruto, kau tahu. Kurasa kali ini aku membantu doa saja. Tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Tentu saja itu apa-apa. Apa-apaan dengan doa saja mu itu. "

"Aku tidak mau telibat dengan wanita itu. Jadi ya….."

"Dasar pengecut."

"Untuk kali ini aku sangat rela disebut pengecut. Aku sungguh-sungguh." Sasuke berwajah serius. Dan aku menghela nafas mengakhiri bujukan ku. aku tidak bisa memaksanya. Aku tidak yakin aku sanggup. Jadi aku hanya diam meratapi nasib sialku.

.

Seperti rencana awalku, siang ini aku benar-benar akan menemui Hinata, asumsi ku butik nya tetap buka di hari libur. Dan tentu saja asumsi ku benar. Aku masuk dengan canggung. Seorang wanita anggun berambut hitam sebahu menyambutku.

"Selamat siang Tuan, bisa saya bantu."

"Ya,,,,hmmmm apa Nona Hyuuga Hinata ada?"

"Anda mencari miss Hyuuga. Tentu saja. Anda sudah buat janji dengannya?"

"Tidak,tapi bisa kah aku bertemu dengan nya sekarang?"

"Tunggu sebentar Tuan. Maaf ,saya Shizune." Dia sangat sopan, harusnya aku yang bersikap seperti itu. Aku terlalu gugup hingga lupa tata karma.

"Namikaze Naruto." Jawabku menyambut tangannya, wanita itu tersenyum sebentar sebelum menganggkat telepon. Dia bicara di telepon dengan bahasa prancis,yang sama sekali tidak aku mengerti. Dia mendongkak padaku dan tersenyum.

"Tuan Namikaze, silahkan menuju lantai dua. Anda bisa menemui Miss Hinata disana."

"Baik, terima kasih." Aku bergumam dibalas senyuman.

Lantai dua tidak serapi lantai satu. Disini lebih banyak pakaian setengah jadi terpasang di manekin. Semua orang yang terlihat tengah bekerja ini semuanya wanita. Mereka semua menatapku heran.

"Maaf, saya mencari ruangan miss Hyuuga."

Akhirnya mereka tersenyum dan menunjuk sebuah ruangan. Aku mengetuk pintu dengan ragu. Meski sangat tidak kentara, tapi aku sangat gentar sekarang.

"Masuk." Ada yang menyahut dari dalam. Aku membuka pintu dan masuk memeriksa keadaan. Ruangan ini terlihat sederhana tapi ada unsur glamour didalam nya. Warna platinum dan putih di padu padankan dengan sempurna di bagian dinding. Sofa berwarna-warni dan tidak serupa mengelilingi sebuah meja bundar di tengah ruangan. Design yang sangat feminime. Sangat khas sekali dengan gadis yang kukenal dulu.

"Saya dengar Anda ingin bertemu dengan saya." Kata-kata itu di alunkan dengan lembut, tapi entah kenapa terdengar semulus pisau yang baru diasah untuk mengiris dendeng. Penekanan kata 'saya' dan 'anda' yang dia pakai menegaskan bahwa kami adalah dua orang asing sekarang. Aku tidak bisa menyangkal ,ada sedikit rasa sakit jauh di dalam dadaku. Menelan ludah sebentar aku mengalihkan atensi ku pada wanita itu. Dia sedang berdiri menatap ku dengan matanya yang bulan sabit, rambut nya yang panjang di kepang dengan sangat rapi, gaunnya menempel ketat di badannya, yang kuakui ,' _waw '_. aku bahkan tak menyangka Hinata akan tumbuh banyak dari terahir aku mengenalinya sebagai Hyuuga Hinata yang itu.

"Miss Hyuuga, ada yang ingin saya bicarakan dengan anda,apa anda ada waktu sekarang?"

"Ya tentu saja, waktu saya akan banyak setelah pekerjaan saya selesai." Ada nada ringan dalam suaranya. Tapi entah kenapa ini tidak meringankan bebanku sama sekali.

"Anda keberatan saya menyelesaikan pekerjaan saya dahulu?"

"Tidak tentu saja, silahkan."

"Anda boleh menunggu disini. Silahkan duduk dimana pun anda inginkan."

Dia berbalik dan duduk di balik mejanya. "Terima kasih." Aku bergumam pelan. Dan memilih duduk juga di salah satu kursi berwarna biru. Mungkin pekerjaannya memang hampir selesai. Jadi dia meminta ku untuk menunggu. Lagi-lagi ruangan ini mengingatkan pada masa lalu. Aku ingat Hinata pernah bilang ingin membuat gaun pengantin. Dan ya dia sudah sampai pada impiannya. Berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan ku sekarang. Seandainya aku lebih realistis dulu. Mungkin aku tidak di tempatku yang sekarang ini.

Entah berapa menit yang terlewatkan untukku menunggu. Tapi buku kepribadian karya _Florence Littauer_ yang ku baca untuk membunuh waktu sudah habis sepertiga. Kesabaran ku mulai hilang, bokongku pun sudah mulai pegal ,aku mendongkak untuk melihat nya. Dan dia masih serius menunduk dalam ke bawah mejanya. Aku merasa tidak nyaman jika harus menyela pekerjaannya. Jadi aku menghelakan nafas sebentar dan mulai menunggu lagi. Mulai tenggelam lagi dalam bacaan ku. hingga suara derit kursi yang di geser menarik perhatianku. Hinata berdiri dari mejanya. Dan itu otomatis membuat ku berdiri juga. Dia memandangku dengan tatapan yang entahlah. Jijik, terganggu, atau apa lagi kata-kata yang serupa dengan itu.

"Saya lupa anda ada disini. Saya harus pergi sekarang, kita bisa bicara lain kali." Dan kalimat itu sukses membuatku ternganga. Dan apa artinya aku harus menunggu berjam-jam disini. Hanya untuk mendengarnya berlagak seperti bos, dia bahkan tidak bersikap sopan dengan mengakatakan maaf. Apa kata itu sudah sangat mahal sekarang. Sumpah demi apapun. Aku ingin sekali mengejarnya ,menguncang bahunya dan berteriak padanya. Tapi tiba-tiba bayangan wajah Collin yang menyeringgai, senyuman tipis Sabaku, dan air mata Yahiko menamparku keras. Jika aku membuat Hinata kesal itu sama dengan bunuh diri. Jadi dengan helaan nafas berat. Aku kembali duduk untuk sebentar menenang kan diri. Dalam pandanganku Hyuuga Hinata sedang mengibarkan bendera perangnya yang kedua setelah saat itu. Dan aku Namikaze Naruto tidak akan gentar menghadapinya.

.

.

 _-Konoha x zone (Uchiha Itachi)_

Jalanan lengang saat mobil ku melaju pagi ini. Aku pergi memenuhi janjiku pada wanita misterius yang ' _menyelamatkan' ku_ kemarin. Mobilku melaju kencang menuju rumah sakit konoha. ada banyak hal yang berseliweran di dalam kepalaku. Benarkah yang aku lakukan saat ini. Harusnya kemarin aku langsung memberikan uangnya. Alasan kenapa aku ingin mengetahui dan memastikan wanita ini sehat, sangat tidak layak. Aku merasa jadi bajingan sekarang. Semenjak aku keluar berjalan dari distrik itu. Aku sudah banyak memikirkan hal-hal yang seharusnya tidak mampir ke kepalaku. Aku bisa memeriksakan diriku sendiri. Dan jika tidak ada apa-apa, aku bisa menganggap bahwa hal itu tidak pernah terjadi. Lalu kenapa aku harus merasa perlu tahu wanita ini sehat juga. Pikiranku melempar jawaban padaku. Dan jika aku menerima jawaban itu. Berarti aku benar-benar seorang bajingan. Aku ingin mendiskusikan ini dulu dengan orang lain. Tapi aku tidak punya banyak waktu. Aku memarkir mobil ku, dengan perasaan tidak tenang. Ini gila dan jika aku pikirkan kembali. Aku rasa aku hanya akan menemui nya sebentar lalu memberikannya uang dan pergi dari sini. Tapi saat pandangan mata ku bertemu dengan seringgainya. Ada dorongan tak kasat mata yang memintaku melakukan niat awalku. Dia berdiri disana. Dengan mantel coklat dan syal yang menutupi lehernya. Memandang ku di balik bulu mata panjang lentiknya. Dan entah kenapa daya imajinasiku menjadi lebih tinggi. Karena saat ini aku merasa melihat rambutnya yang bergelombang berterbangan oleh angin yang berhembus kencang kearahnya. Sayang nya itu tidak berlangsung lama. Karena saat aku melihat seringgai licik di wajahnya. Aku seperti tertarik dari imajinasi yang aku ciptakan sendiri. Aku menghampirinya ,hampir tidak dapat menyembunyikan ketegangan yang membanjiri tubuhku. Ada getaran tak kasat mata yang mengguncangku. Ketegangan macam apa ini?

"Aku terkejut kau akhirnya datang."

"maaf aku agak terlambat."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku rasa akan aneh jika kau tidak terlambat. Perlu berapa lama untuk berpikir ber putar-putar?"

Entah kenapa aku tidak merasa kaget saat dia bisa menebak isi kepala ku.

"Apa kau seorang cenayang?"

"Aku tidak keberatan jika kau menganggapku begitu."

"Menyebalkan seperti biasanya." Aku memutar mataku. Dia menyeringgai dan berbalik pergi. Aku mengikuti dua langkah di belakangnya. Dan entah kenapa aku yakin dia sedang meneringgai meremehkan. Dan membayangkan seringgainya membuat ketegangan ku meningkat.

"Aku sudah mendaftar jadi kita tinggal menunggu." Dia berkata dengan datar. Sejenak aku memandang wajahnya. Entah kenapa raut wajahnya membuat ku tidak nyaman. Saat dia baru melihat kesekitarku. Banyak wanita hamil disini. Kebanyakan datang dengan pasangannya masing-masing. Beberapa wanita single pun terlihat menyibukan diri di balik majalah yang terbuka. Dan banyak dari wanita-wanita itu memandangku dengan terang-terangan.

Seoarang perawat keluar untuk memanggil pasien berikut nya. Aku dan wanita itu duduk bersisian di dekat pintu ruang pemeriksaan. Tiga nama sudah di sebut kan. Dan aku tidak yakin berapa lama lagi wanita ini akan di panggil.

" ." perawat kembali memanggil pasien. Dan aku sedikit terkejut saat wanita ini berdiri. Ada yang terlewatkan yang tidak aku sadari. Aku lupa menanyakan namanya. Ya Tuhan aku merasa sangat bodoh sekarang. Dia berdiri memandangku. menyeringgai sekali. Sebelum, " Jangan tegang sayang, semua akan baik-baik saja." Dia mengatakan hal-hal yang anehnya aku bahkan tidak mengerti maksudnya. Dan dia membantuku berdiri. Perawat wanita itu, tersenyum maklum padaku. Dan aku tidak tahu apa alasannya. Jadi aku hanya mengikuti wanita yang di panggil Hana ini ke dalam ruangan. Dominasi warna putih dan hijau membuat ku sedikit nyaman. Tanganku terus di gandeng hingga kami terduduk. Seorang dokter berambut merah muda tersenyum pada kami. Entah karena bias cahaya atau rambutnya memang berwarna merah muda. Dia mendongkak memamerkan senyumannya.

"Selamat pagi tuan dan nyonya, jadi apa yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Kami merencanakan program kehamilan." Aku terkejut berbalik dari dokter cantik ini. Urat leherku tertarik dan itu menyakitkan. Aku mengirimkan pandangan bertanya pada wanita cenayanng di hadapanku. Dibalas seringgai meremehkannya.

"Maaf dokter, sebenarnya bukan seperti itu. Jadi pria ini tidur denganku sekali dan dia memaksaku untuk memerikasakan kelamin ku. dia takut aku tidak bersih."

Ini gila kata-kata nya menusuk tepat di bagian ego dan harga diriku berdiri. Bahkan aku lebih rela dia tetap mempertahankan alasan program kehamilannya, dibanding kata-kata itu. Dokter merah muda di depanku mengerutkan keningnya dalam. Lalu memandangku dengan pandangan jijik dan mencela. Sialan . wanita cenayang ini benar-benar mencoba menjatuhkan image ku. 40 tahun hidupku,yang selalu di elu elukan orang lain. Seakan menghilang dan menciut. Dan untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa perlu membenci seseorang.

"Kita akan memulai pemeriksaannya sekarang. Silahkan ikut saya nona." Dokter itu benar-benar berkata ramah pada si cenayang,kontras dengan tatapan yang dia layangankan padaku sebelu berbalik menuju tempat periksa. Aku tidak tahu apa nama nya tempat tidur itu, tapi yang jelas aku tahu kalau wanita cenayang itu akan mengangkang disana. Tidak semua dokter kandungan adalah wanita. Ada juga pria, dan aku merutuki betapa beruntungnya jadi mereka. Aku heran kenapa Kakashi tidak menjadi spesialis kandungan saja. Dokter merah muda itu memandang ku lagi sekali sebelum menutup tirai.

Aku menyandarkan tubuhku membuatnya sedikit rileks.

"Kapan anda terakhir kali melakukan sex?" aku mendengar dokter itu bertanya ramah.

"Kemarin malam."

"Sebelum kemarin malam?"

"Setengah tahun yang lalu. Aku rasa." Nah yang ini membuatku sedikit terkejut. Dan kejutannya aku memperlakukan wanita ini seperti pelacur, tapi sebenarnya dia bukan. Ouhh Tuhan…

"Itu cukup lama." Dokter itu menyahut lagi.

"Ya ,aku tipe setia sebenarnya, aku menjalin hubungan dengan seorang pria. Dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya. Jadi cukup lama aku tidak melakukan itu."

"Baiklah jadi apa yang terjadi kemarin malam?"

"Hanya sebuah kecelakaan kecil." Dan aku mendengar wanita itu terkekeh.

"Sepertinya anda tidak beruntung bertemu laki-laki yang tidak sopan, maksudku dia cukup tebal muka saat menyuruh anda melakukan semua ini. Dan percayalah jika aku jadi anda aku pasti sudah menamparnya." Mendengar mereka membicarakan ku seakan aku tidak ada. Benar-benar menguji kesabaran ku. aku menelan ludah untuk menahan geraman atas semua perhinaan para wanita yang bahkan tidak mengenalku sama sekali.

"Sayang sekali dia terlalu hebat untuk di tampar. Jadi apa ada yang salah."

"Tidak, semuanya baik-baik saja. Jika ada keluhan silahkan datang lagi. Saya rasa anda benar-benar sehat."

"Benarkah? Terima kasih."

"Ya sama-sama"

Suara tirai yang dibuka tidak membuatku mengalihkan wajahku. Rahang ku terasa kaku menahan amarah dan rasa malu. Double sialan karena semua nya ternyata memang berakhir buruk.

"Pemeriksaannya sudah selesai. Saya sarankan anda memakai kontrasepsi , tidak semua pria sehat." Dokter itu berkata diakhiri oleh pandangan tajam yang menusukku. Aku tidak tahan untuk tidak marah. Tapi aku menahan gerutuku dalam hati.

"Terima kasih." Wanita cenayang itu tersenyum sebelum melangkah keluar. Aku mengikutinya setelah memberi tatapan balasan pada dokter merah muda itu.

.

Aku ingin ini segera berakhir. Aku ingin segera memberikan uangnya dan pergi dari hadapannya. Tapi ternyata wanita ini punya rencana lain. Dia terus berjalan sampai di samping mobilku. Dia berbalik memandangiku dan menyeringgai.

"aku rasa aku pantas di tratir secangkir kopi dulu. Bagaimana?"

Aku memandangnya tidak paham. Tapi akhirnya aku berjalan kesisi mobil tempatnya berdiri dan membuka pintunya. Secara tidak langsung mempersilahkan nya untuk masuk. Udara dalam mobil terasa menipis seiring mobilku melaju ke jalanan yang cukup ramai. Entah hanya aku saja yang merasa kecanggungan ini. Atau kami berdua merasakannya bersamaan.

Aku memarkirkan mobil ku di pelantara _coffe shop_ di depan sebuah butik khusus busana pengantin. Ku rasa aku cukup berbuat sopan padanya saat membuka pintu mobil. Seringgaian masih terpajang di wajahnya _. Coffe shop_ ini sederhana tapi nyaman. Aku memilih meja di samping jendela besar tepat mengadap ke jalanan. Tapi bukan jalanan yang jadi perhatianku saat ini. Wanita cenayang itu sudah membuka sebuah catatan dan mulai menulis dengan dahi mengkerut. Tangan kanannya menari di atas kertas. Dan tangan kirinya beristirahat di atas meja. Pesanan datang dan kami belum membuka satupun percakapan. Aku mulai merasa bosan. Jadi aku mencari apa saja yang sekiranya menarik untuk memulai sebuah percakapan di tengah suasana aneh yang tengah menerjang kami berdua. Dan perasaanku saja atau aku benar-benar melihat Naruto keluar dari butik bridal itu. Aku memerhatikan ekspresinya yang terlihat marah. Dia meluapkan emosinya pada mobil nya sendiri.

"Laki-laki itu pasti di tinggalkan kekasihnya sesaat setelah dia memilihkan baju pengantin." Aku menoleh melihat wanita di depan ku yang akhirnya membuka percakapan. Dia mengangkat sedikit bahunya sambil menatapku dengan senyuman kecil.

"Ini ,janjiku." Aku menyodorkan sebuah amplop coklat padanya. Dia menerimanya dengan senyuman yang sedikit lebih lebar.

"Terima kasih." Jawabnya singkat. Dia memasukan kembali catatan nya dan mulai menikmati kopi yang aku duga sudah semakin dingin. Tangan kirinya masih berada di atas meja. Dan aku melihat tangan itu mulai gemetaran seperti malam kemarin.

"Apa kau kedinginan?" dia menatapku dengan mata yang sedikit melebar. Dia menyadari arah tatapan ku dan segera menurunkan tangannya, menyembunyikannya di bawah meja. Dan melemparkan senyum nya ke arah jendela.

"Kau mau pergi?" dia bertanya ambigu. Apa aku terlihat sangat buru-buru. Aku memandangnya dengan menaikan satu halisku. Gesture tidak mengerti. Dia tersenyum sekali lagi padaku.

"Kau mau pergi untuk bercinta dengan ku sekarang?" dia bertanya dengan nada datar. Aku terperanggah mendengar apa yang dia utarakan.

"Maaf?"

"Aku menginginkanmu. Kukira kau juga menginginkan ku. aku sehat dan aku yakin kau juga sehat. Kita bisa berbagi keuntungan dan kau tak usah membayarku. Aku janji."

Lagi, aku terperanggah dengan apa yang ku dengar. Benarkah? Aku melihatnya tak percaya. Ada apa dengan wanita ini? Dia membuatku harus memutar otak mengerti setiap kata dan tidakan yang dia lakukan.

"Begini, kita bisa menjadi teman yang saling menguntungkan dan aku tidak akan menuntut apapun. Jika kau bosan. Kau boleh pergi. Aku tidak akan mencegahnya."

"Hanya perempuan gila yang mengatakan itu. Apa ada kelainan dengan syaraf mu?" aku mendengus di akhir kaliamt ku. tapi dia hanya tertawa. Tawa datar dan aneh.

"Ya kurasa aku memang punya." Dia tersenyum sekali sebelum menghirup kopinya lagi.

"Jika kau setuju. Aku berjanji tidak akan tidur dengan siapa pun selain dengan mu. Bagaimana?"

Aku mengedip sekali, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi aku bahkan tidak menemukan suaraku sendiri. Aku sempat berpikir aku adalah bajingan karena berani memikirkan hal seperti itu tadi, tapi saat wanita itu yang mengutarakan. Siapa sangka dia akan menyelamatkan harga diriku. Lalu kenapa tidak aku iyakan. Lagipula ini sebuah keuntungan bagiku. Jadi aku mengeluarkan kartu namaku dan menyodorkannya kedepan. Dia mengambilnya dengan biasa saja. Tidak ada binar antusias ataupun tanda seorang wanita jatuh cinta. Yang terlihat hanya sebuah seringgai diplomatis saat dia menghubungi ponselku dengan ponselnya. Memastikan nya tersambung. Aku menatap layar ponsel pintar ku.

"Kau bisa mengubungiku kapan saja." Dia berucap."Boleh aku juga menghubungimu kapan saja?"

"Kurasa itu cukup adil." Aku tidak yakin dengan kata-kata itu. Tapi toh kami sudah berada dalam sebuah kesepakatan.

"Baiklah. Aku harus segera pulang."

"Aku akan mengantarmu." Tawarku.

"Tidak perlu, disini area taksi. Jadi aku akan memakai taksi saja. Terima kasih kopinya." Dia menueringgai sekali sebelum berbalik pergi. Aku masih menatap punggungnya bahkan hingga dia menghilang ke dalam taksi. Aku punya firasat ,memikirkannya saja membuat ku ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tapi aku menyimpannya samapi nanti. Siapa sangka permainannya bisa menjadi semenarik ini.

.

.

 _-Toilet and The Boy (Hatake Kakashi)_

Air dingin bisa membuat ku tenang,merasakan tetesannya serasa menyentuh surga. Itu hanya kiasan, bagaimana pun aku tidak pernah menyentuh surga itu. Tapi setidaknya ini adalah hal yang lumrah tapi menyenangkan. Terutama jika kau adalah penderita insomnia parah, dan hal pertama yang kau bayangkan saat matamu terpejam adalah hal yang paling tidak ingin kau ingat. Mimpi ku selalu sama. Aku harap ini bukan bagian dari penyakit kejiwaan. Ya aku tidak akan menyangkal soal defresi ini. Tapi bagaimana pun aku ingin meyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Itachi bilang luka hati hanya bisa di obati oleh orang lain. Jika dalam kasus ku itu berarti dia menyuruhku untuk mencari cinta yang baru. Tapi anehnya jatuh cinta adalah hal yang sulit aku rasakan lagi. Bukan aku tidak berniat. Tapi aku sudah benar-benar mati rasa. Apa yang aku inginkan. Apa yang menjadi angan-anganku. Tidak pernah menjadi kenyataan. Walau begitu aku tetap terseret di dalan roda hidup pemikiran itu membuat ku frustasi. Umurku empat puluh tahun, dan dulu aku tidak pernah membayangkan akan menjadi sekesepian begini. Aku mengusap wajahku kasar. Berharap bisa terbangun lagi dan bangkit sekali lagi. Aku tidak mau selamanya menjadi pria tua galau yang menyedihkan.

Hari ini hari liburku. Jadi selama tidak ada keadaan darurat aku tidak akan bekerja. Sebenarnya aku belum tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan untuk membunuh waktu. Tapi mungkin aku bisa mendapatkan ide nanti. Aku melihat kedepan kearah bayangan ku yang ada di dalam cermin.

"Baiklah Kakashi, para wanita itu bilang kau tampan. Jadi nikmati sajalah." Aku mendengus menyadari kebodohanku menasehati bayangan ku sendiri. Aku keluar hanya dengan handuk terlilit dipinggulku. Dan saat aku membuka pintu kamar mandi. Ada yang aneh, ada yang berbeda dari biasanya. Hal yang selalu jadi bayang-bayang ku setiap hari. Bahkan aku terlalu takut untuk membayangkan nya pagi ini.

Suara dengung mesin cuci. Suara penggorengan yang berdesis. Suara spatula yang beradu dengan wajan. Dan suara irisan pisau. Bahkan aroma wangi masakan memenuhi seluruh inderaku. Rin kah? Aku menggeleng menyangkal pikiran gila yang mampir ke kepalaku saat ini. Tidak mungkin, Rin ada di Canada bersama suaminya. Jadi dengan sedikit ragu aku melangkah menuju dapur. Dan aku melihat seorang dengan perawakan mungil memakai kemeja ku yang jelas sangat kebesaran sedang memasak menghadap penggorengan. Siapa? Seingatku aku tidak pernah membawa wanita masuk rumah ku. dan bodohnya aku karena aku baru menyadari jika dia adalah sai. Anak yang ku temukan tadi malam. Aku berdehem meminta perhatiannya. Dan berhasil . dia berbalik dengan cepat.

"Maaf Kakashi-san aku….."

Dia membiarkan kalimatnya menggantung begitu saja. Dengan mulut menganga dia melihatku dengan mata yang tiba-tiba membesar. Aku melihat arah tatapannya. Dia terus melihatku ke bawah-ke atas. Seperti mesin sensor. Dan ekspresinya sangat lucu.

"Apa yang sedang kau llihat?" aku bertanya dengan nada geli.

Dia gelagapan dan menutup wajahnya yang sudah memerah. Melihat itu sukses membuatku tertawa. Ekspresinya benar-benar sangat lucu.

"Hahaha….maaf" aku masih tertawa. aku ingin menghentikan tawaku tapi aku aku tidak bisa. Sai masih menutup wajahnya. Dan semua terjadi dengan cepat. Bau gosong yang memenuhi ruangan. Asap yang sudah diatas membuat ku tersedak , dan nyala api yang mengkilat di atas pengorengan.

" _Sai..API !"_. Aku berteriak sudah sembuh dari kegelianku.

 _"Astaga."_ . Sai juga berteriak sadar dari rasa malu nya. Aku secepat kilat menyambar apart dan menyemprotkannya ke titik api. Seluruh dapur menjadi berwarna putih. Sai terlihat masih sangat terkejut. Dia menganga. Melihat masakannya kini bercampur dengan bahan pemadam kebakaran.

"Kurasa itu tidak bisa dimakan lagi." Ucapku tenang. Dia melihat ku lama. Memandang wajah ku dengan wajah bodoh yang menggemaskan. Aku menaikan alisku saat tatapannya berpindah semakin kebawah. Tanpa sadar aku juga ikut melihat kebawah. Heran dan penasaran apa yang mebuat mukanya jadi semakin bodoh. Dan ya ternyata handukku sudah hilang. Apa?! Tunggu dulu itu berarti.

"iiisshhhh….kau melihat kemana anak muda." Aku memperingatkannya. Dia akhirnya memandangku lagi dengan tampang bodoh. Dan aku tidak bisa menahan tawaku.

"bwahhahahahahaha…."

"arghhh,,, kenapa kau tidak berpakaian.?!"

"hahahahahaha…"

"berhenti tertawa paman mesum."

Mesum, mesum katanya….. apanya yang mesum dasar anak bau kencur ini.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku mesum?"

"Kenapa kau tidak berpakaian?"

"Aku tadi memakai handuk tapi mungkin terjatuh saat kau membuat seluruh kekacauan ini. Lagi punya kenapa kau baru berteriak setelah melihat ku telanjang lama?" aku balik mengomelinya. Yang benar saja aku kan tidak mesum.

"Aku tidak akan membuat kekacauan ini jika kau tidak tiba-tiba datang dengan telanjang seperti itu."

"Ku bilang aku tidak telanjang. Apa-apaan reaksimu yang seperti perawan itu."

"Apa?"

"Ah… kau pasti kaget karena ini sangat besar kan? Tenang lah jika kau tumbuh dewasa kau pasti punya yang sebesar ini."

"Benarkah?" sai bertanya polos padaku sambil mengedipkan mata. Dan entah kenapa aku ingin menjaili nya.

"Kau ingin yang sebesar ini."

Lagi-lagi dia mengangguk polos.

"Aku akan memberitahumu rahasianya. Kemarilah." Aku mengajaknya mendekat. Aku pernah menjaili Naruto dengan cara yang sama. Ini seperti dejavu. Jadi aku rasa ini tidak apa-apa. Jadi saat dia mendekat dengan wajah polos nya yang serius. Dan saat dia semakin dekat. Aku mengulurkan tangan ku untuk menggelitiknya. Dia menjerit dan menghindar. Tapi aku mendapatnya. Dan membantingnya ke sofa.

"Kakashi-san ,hentikan." Aku terus tertawa. Sesekali sai juga tertawa. Baiklah ini lebih baik dari pada harus diselimuti kecanggungan. Aku terus menggelitik perutnya. Dan dia terus mengeliat sambil cekikikan.

"Kakashi-san ini mulai menyakitkan … _haha_..a-ku mo-hon berhenti~~." Ucap nya sambil menahan tawa. Aku semakin tertawa terbahak-bahak. Entah kenapa bayangan Naruto dulu juga terlintas di depanku. Aku ingat dia pernah aku gelitiki sampai kecing di celana. Ya nostalgia itu memang hiburan yang paling ampuh.

"Kakashi." Suara dalam baritone menghentikan tawaku. Aku menoleh melihat Sasuke berdiri di genkan memandangiku galak.

"what. Are. You. Doing." Entah kenapa pertanyaan itu lebih seperti pernyataan yang diucapkan dengan nada mengerikan. Ku pikir dia terlalu berlebihan jika harus sekaget itu.

"Sasuke.. akh sialan." _Sialan aku lupa aku sedang telanjang_.

.

.

Tbc…

 _ **Terima kasih sudah mampir...**_

 _ **(bungkuk)**_


End file.
